The Jedi Master Series: 11 The Forgotten Knight
by Reborn Queen Kiara of Aincrad
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos are sent to Bespin to locate and rescue a Troubled Force Sensitive, they race against time to try and save the Boy before he becomes the prize of a Jedi Hunter Droid. Reviews needed to continue the Series to the End!
1. Prologue

**Here we go! Another story! Now, updates will not be plentiful just now, but don't worry! I will still update and the story will be finished hopefully for Easter!**

* * *

:::_PROLOGUE__:::_

_One Year Ago..._

_Brechin twirled his sabre as he and his Master practiced in the small house, all the furniture pushed up against the wall as they performed the Kata one step at a time. Their green sabres flashed as they moved like blurs, before they finished to Kata, and Brechin smiled at his Master as they both deactivated their sabres._

"_Thank you Master," Brechin said, as Sino clasped his shoulder, and finally said, "What shall we do now, Master?"_

"_We shall meditate, before turning in," Sino said, and led his Padawan to the small chamber they had set off for their Meditation exercises. Brechin hated Meditation for the fact that they were so boring, too much sitting around and no action at all. He wanted to go and fight, not sit around and do nothing all the time._

_Brechin was orphaned at a young age. He didn't know what happened to his parents, and he wished there was some indication to what they were like from his Master; Sino knew them. _

"_They were good people, Brechin," He had said countless times. "Really good people; I wished that you knew them as well as I did."_

_Brechin took a quick glance in the mirror, checking out his appearance. Soft brown hair, and blue eyes, and snow-white skin, and he was tall for his age. At fifteen years old, Brechin looked older than he really was due to his height._

"_Come Padawan. Let us sit and meditate," Sino sat crossed legged on the mat, and slowly, yet grudgingly, Brechin followed him, sitting on the mat as well._

"_Master, do we have to do this? It's pointless," Brechin asked, hands on his knees._

"_Yes Brechin; every Jedi must do this to gain control over the Force," Sino answered, an eyebrow raised. "Now, shall we?"_

_Brechin gave a groan, and closed his eyes, letting the Force build around him. Sino's breathing became quiet, and he gently opened an eye to check he was alright, before smirking when he saw his Master was too engrossed in his meditation to notice his Padawan was not. Slowly, Brechin got to his feet, and exited the room silently, closing the door behind him. Heading to the kitchen, Brechin opened the fridge door, and took out a bottle of blue milk, pouring a glass for himself, and leaning against the counter._

_Despite the fact it was a dangerous life, being a Jedi; he could not help but feel safe with his Master. _

_xxx_

_Slowly, the Jedi Hunter Droid approached the Small House, double sabres on its belt. Slowly, it stopped at the window, seeing the Target sitting, Meditating. He looked...Older than what he was told by Lord Sidious._

_Nevertheless, he will complete this Mission no matter what, and show Lord Sidious his head._

_Slowly, the Droid clambered through the window, and watched as the Old Man continued to sit before him. No, he must not get distracted, not matter what; he wasn't going to miss this chance for an upgrade to his system._

_Suddenly, the Old Man jumped to his feet, and ignited his sabre with a green flash._

"_Foolish Jedi," The Droid snarled. "I'll kill you despite your skills."_

_The Jedi leapt for him, and the Droid parried the blade with his own pair. He could detect footsteps, quick footsteps, coming closer._

"_MASTER!"_

_There was another..._

_The Droid refrained from distraction, and pinned the Jedi against the wall, splitting his two arms into four instead. One strangled the Jedi..._

_The other sliced his head off._

_Slowly, the Droid released him, and let the head-less body land on the ground. Taking the blooded head of the Jedi, the Droid turned to see the door fly open, and gave a mechanical cackle, as the Padawan stood there, hand over his mouth at the decapitated body, before staring up at the Droid._

_Anger rose on his face, and the Droid, emotionless as ever, just leapt out the window with the severed head in its hand._

_He was aware the Padawan was giving chase; sabre ignited, and rushed through the crowd, causing many different people to jump out the way, as the Droid's claws came in danger of slashing them to pieces._

"_GET BACK HERE!" The Padawan screamed at him._

_The Droid turned at the platform, and threw the severed head into a bag, and then into his ship. Turning to face the Padawan, he said, "What is your name?"_

"_Brechin. Now, I'm going to make you suffer for killing my Master!" Brechin leapt for the Droid, which cackled with laughter._

"_Pathetic! You're just a boy!"_

_Their sabres clashed, and the Droid kicked him away, laughing loudly. Landing against the ground, Brechin stared at the Droid, as it backed off, heading towards its fighter, a mechanical laugh emitting from the depths. Slowly and painfully, Brechin stood, sabre shaking in his hand, as he stared at the Droid, before raising his hand. Immediately, the Droid turned, and hissed, "Your Jedi Powers won't work on me, Boy!"_

_Brechin lowered his hand, tears building up in his eyes as he watched the Droid enter his ship. "Why?" He gasped. "Why?"_

"_I cannot allow him to gain power beyond what my Master has," The Droid answered. "I cannot allow him to become a Jedi Elder."_

_Brechin stared at the Droid, shock on his face._

"_I am not sorry," The Droid turned and entered his ship. Brechin watched as the ship left into the sky, and disappeared into the atmosphere, returning to Coruscant._

_xxx_

_Sidious waited in the Hangar, eyes staring around for the Droid. His patience was wearing thin, and his anger was rising. Where was the stupid Droid?_

_Finally, a ship appeared, and Sidious smirked._

_Finally..._

"_My Lord?" The Droid said, walking down the ramp. "I have him."_

"_Good," Sidious smirked at the bag, which had a red-stained patch on the bottom. "Good. Show me."_

_The Droid opened the top of the Bag, revealing the head inside._

_Immediately, he found himself thrown against the wall._

"_THAT IS NOT THE TARGET!" Sidious roared, almost crushing the Droid under the impact. "That is not him!"_

"_I thought..."_

"_No, don't think Droid!" Sidious released him, and bore down on the Droid. "It's the Boy!"_

_The Padawan...The Droid would have scolded himself if he realised. "I will get him my Lord; I promise you that."_

"_You better; I don't want the Jedi getting that Boy before the time approaches," Sidious hissed. "Go back, and find him this instant."_

_The Droid nodded, and got to his feet shakily, heading away to his ship, leaving the blood-soaked bag on the ground. Staring at it, Sidious hissed, and kicked it away, letting the Head roll off and down into the depths of the City of Coruscant**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ooooooo! THE POLL CLOSES TONIGHT! If you want your view heard, please put your vote in! **


	2. Training

**Okay, first things first. Because of the size of the Dark Phoenix (It's gonna be a REALLY big fic!) I must ask that the Review minimum for this fic is at least forty. So PLEASE! PLEASE! Review each chapter, or I can't publish the Dark Phoenix!**

**Okay, next chapter is here!**

* * *

**TRAINING**

She prowled around the corridors, past some statues, and down a set of stairs. With her sabres latched on her belt, the Young Woman passed other Jedi, her hunting instincts over-riding everything, as she bore her slightly longer canines.

The Young Woman paused, her lekku twitching slightly as she tried to sense the single heart-beat, the one heart beat that she was focusing on. Where was he?

Pausing, she headed down a set of stairs and towards the Archives.

_Drat! He's not here!_

It was a false scent she had been following the whole time! For the sixth time in a row, she had followed a false scent he had laid and was now in the wrong place! Growling, she closed her eyes again, and focused on separating the false trail, other trails and the one she was locating.

A gather of sounds came to her ears through her lekku, and she tried to sort them through; the heart-beats, the speech, the breathing... But how could she distinguish them? They were too jumbled up, too mixed, and her still growing lekku were humming, trying to figure out the sounds. Closing her eyes, she used the Force to help her, trying to clear her mind of everything.

Memories, thoughts, everything.

_Focus on the here and now Ahsoka..._

She heard the sounds again, and filtered through them. Sometimes, she could see the Jedi that were talking before her, meditating with their friends, laughing in the canteen. Shaking her head, she went deeper, focusing on the life-signs, their signatures, trying to find the specific one she was looking for...

A rapid heart-beat and a powerful signature emitted from the gardens. But the problem was, who was it? Was it her target or another false trail?

_Come on Ahsoka! Think it through!_

Then, she felt it. The signature, the rapid heart-beat, the _power_.

She found him!

Running, she headed to the meditation gardens, determination on her face, darting past Jedi as she entered the pleasantly smelling compound. Staring around, she rushed into the undergrowth of the gardens, through brambles and bushes, hissing when she cut herself against the thorns of some flowers.

Now, she could sense him; smell him, her lekku picking up the almost silent _thump thump_ of the heart beat she knew was his. Baring her teeth, she crept up behind her Master, lekku bristling slightly with his pulse, her nose with his smell...

"GOTCHA!" She cried, and tackled the Man with dirty blonde hair to the ground, covering his front in dirt, as well as his face.

"What took you?" Anakin retorted, as he sat up, arms folded over his muddy chest. "I was waiting for nearly an hour!"

"I mixed the signals up Master," Ahsoka said, bowing her head. "I followed a false trail you set up to the Archives, but I don't know what happened. I seem to let...go."

Anakin smiled, and stood up, helping her to her feet. "Well, you _are_ getting better Snips. I'll tell you that now."

"Really?" Ahsoka said, smiling at him. "Thanks Master!"

"Now, how about a challenge?" Anakin had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Ahsoka nodded, and said, "What's the challenge?"

Anakin whispered in her ear, and she giggled, before rushing off.

xxx

Obi-Wan Kenobi was engrossed in deep meditation, desperate for some comfort in the Force, staring at different planets, hearing different noises. He focused on Alderaan, and then on Naboo, watching a couple as they ate lunch, before moving onto Tatooine.

_Focus Kenobi, focus!_

His ears picked up a small noise, and he shifted in his seat, but continued on, ignoring the Force Signature that was approaching him. He smirked.

_Of course he would send her..._

He distinctly heard two sabres get ignited, but smirked. "I know he sent you Ahsoka."

"How did you..."

"Know? Easy," Obi-Wan didn't move. "Shall we spar?"

Ahsoka smirked, and moved into her stance. Obi-Wan sighed, and got to his feet within moments, sabre in hand. "So, how was your training today?"

Ahsoka smiled, and said, "It's been good. Thanks for asking Master Kenobi."

She lunged for him.

However, within minutes, she was floating in the air, sabres discarded. Ahsoka puffed her cheeks out. "I should have known that you would beat me."

"You are getting good Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said gently, releasing her and setting her down on her feet. "But not just yet."

"When?" Ahsoka said, summoning her sabres towards her, and latching them on her belt. "I've been training for a week now!"  
"Something like this does not come within a _week_ Ahsoka," Obi-Wan retorted, picking up his cloak and leading her out the meditation room. "I've been training for thirty-seven years, and I'm not even as powerful as Yoda."

"But he's had eight hundred years!"

"Exactly," Obi-Wan stared around. "Now, did Anakin set you up for this?"

Ahsoka gave an innocent look, and whistled. Obi-Wan scowled. "I knew it!" He took lengthy strides towards where he could sense Anakin. "ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

The Man turned, saw the look on Obi-Wan's face, and gulped. "Hey Master."

"Did you set Ahsoka on me?"

Anakin shifted slightly, and said, "It was all for training purposes Master!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, just as his comm. link beeped, and he answered in grudgingly. "Kenobi here."

"_Hello Obi-Wan," _Mace sounded_. "Master Yoda has called an emergency meeting. You have to be in the Council Chambers in ten minutes."_

"Alright. I'm on my way up," Obi-Wan disconnected, and looked around at Anakin and Ahsoka. "If I get a message from any Jedi saying you two have pranked them, or stalked them..."

"We'll behave," Anakin said an evil smile on his face. "Oh don't you worry!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and rushed off.

Moments later, he heard a Jedi's cry of surprise, and a gale of laughter as Anakin and Ahsoka ran past him, laughing, Aayla Secura chasing after the pair, a plant pot on her head.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Aayla...Hehehe **


	3. An Unusual Mission

**Okay, first things first, title has been changed. I have my reasons peps, and I felt Angels of the Force was too...Blah.**

**Second, I missed a little detail out in my last Author's Note; the reviews Max for the next one is forty, but more than that would be fantastic! Anyway, a surprise is coming at the end of the chapter for you!**

* * *

**AN UNUSUAL MISSION**

The Bar was busy tonight, but the Boy ignored the shouts, the cries from individuals that he sensed. His Force Signature picked up all the emotions of each individuals; pleasure, excitement, enjoyment and happiness. Slowly, he approached the Bar, and stopped outside and the Bar, staring at the flashing signs above his head before walking to the door.

Immediately, the Bouncer stopped him, arm before him, and retorted, "Aren't you a little young to be here Boy?"

The sixteen year old grunted, his mop of dark hair covering his eyes. "You will let me pass." He said, waving his hand before the Bouncer's face.

"I will let you pass," The Bouncer repeated in a low voice, eyes glazed over and distant and slowly stood aside. The Boy slowly walked into the Bar, and headed straight for the Alien standing behind the counter, cleaning a glass with a dirty rag. He raised an eyebrow, and said, "What can I get you?"

"Your strongest Drink," The Boy answered shortly, and the Alien began to make one up. It raised an eyebrow.

"Ain't you a Jedi?" He asked, noticing the twin sabres on the Boy's belt.

"Was," The Boy answered darkly. "My Master was murdered. Now, I'm nothing."

"Aye, hanging around with us low-life is nothing to you?" The Bar-Man retorted, staring at the Boy with a critical eye as he handed him the strong alcoholic drink.

"Shut up," The Boy muttered, and he drank it before the Bar-Man could get another word in. "Another."

"You ain't gonna pay for it?" The Bar-Man demanded. "Five credits."

The Boy pulled them out, and handed him the five credits. "Now, give me another, or I bring the sabres out."

The Bar-Man huffed, and handed another strong drink. "I wonder how you've survived now kid."

"I ain't a boy anymore."

"Highly doubt that. What's your name?" The Bar-Man demanded. The Boy froze; he never expected to give out his name, in case the thing came back.

For a year, he had been looking over his shoulder to check that the Droid that had murdered his Master was not after him at all. This had caused him to get into many fights; fights that he always won.

"I don't tell strangers my name," The Boy answered shortly. "Sorry Mate."

"But surely there's someone that takes care of you, besides your Master," The Bar-Man argued.

"No, it's just me now." The Boy retorted, and he got up, throwing some credits down on the counter for him. "See you later."

The Bar-Man grunted, and the Boy walked out, pulling his cloak around him as he wandered outside, ignoring the sounds of the drunken citizens. Slowly, he headed back to his small hovel on the outskirts of the City, just hoping that he was not going to have to fight anyone again in the streets.

Strangely enough, there was no-one around, and he ventured back into the small hovel, staring around at the basic furniture he had; since his Master died he had to sell some things to pay for the smaller hovel, but now, money was tight due to the War. The Clone War to be exact.

When he heard about it, the Boy had wanted to go and fight for the Jedi, but he highly doubted that the Jedi would let him, for the fact that he probably was not one of their own.

_But, that's the problem! I can use the Force, so why not?_

Scowling, the Boy turned on the light.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, he flicked the switch up and down in annoyance, before feeling his way to the wall, heading to the cupboard and opening it to fetch a new light bulb.

A click of a pistol made him turn.

"Don't move pipsqueak." A rough voice sounded in front of him, and the Boy froze. Another person moved in the shadows, and then another.

Three Thugs.

"What do you want?" The Boy demanded.

"Well, we came here to rob you, obviously," The one with the pistol said, staring at him up and down. "But now that you're here, we might have to shoot your little ass to oblivion, so you don't blab to the cops about us."

The Boy laughed at that; he laughed hard. Immediately, he felt someone punch him, and was pushed back against the wall. Groaning, he looked up at the thugs as they all pulled weapons out to fight, or...

Kill him.

_No, I won't die by their hands tonight!_

The Boy grabbed his sabres, and ignited them in a flash.

Now the thugs looked worried, and then started to laugh. "What, you think you're one of those Jedi? Don't make me laugh Boy!"

"Try it," The Boy snarled, and he waited for their attack.

The Thugs lunged for him, pistols ready to fire...

The windows ignited in a flash of blue and green light, along with the screams of pain of death.

The Boy moved through the bodies, breathing heavily, his blood pounding in his ears, his Rage falling. Once he was in a different room, he fell to his knees and vomited. Wiping his mouth clear of the vomit, the Boy hugged himself, holding his sabres tightly, rocking on his knees.

He had never killed anyone before. Never. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just knock them out, and tied them up? Contacted the Police?

He had to leave. He wasn't safe here anymore.

Getting to his feet, the Boy rushed upstairs, grabbing his bag and shoving clothes in. Staring at a picture of him and his Master, he whimpered, feeling the anger he had felt deplete, and therefore the Dark side.

He had to get out of here, and off world. As soon as possible.

Unlatching his window, Brechin clambered out, and ran into the night.

XXX

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning forwards in his seat. "How can he have survived?"

"We have no idea Obi-Wan," Shaak Ti answered, shaking her head. "But we have to find him before the Separatists get to him first; he's untrained, and therefore undisciplined. He needs help."

"But who can we ask?" Adi wondered. "What Jedi are free just now to go? The War has escalated, and more and more of us are being asked to go."

"There has to be a pair of Jedi that we can spare," Depa Billaba suggested.

Obi-Wan sighed, and finally spoke up. "I'll go."

"Obi-Wan, are you sure?" Eoth asked, looking around at him. "You're needed in the War; you could be called away at a moment's notice!"

"An undisciplined Force Sensitive is in trouble right now, and needs us; he has obviously lost his or her Master at a critical time," He looked at each of them. "I also have a recommended partner." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Who?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Well..." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Quinlan Vos."

There were murmurs, and then someone sniggered, "Seriously Master Kenobi?" Plo Koon chuckled.

"Yes, I'm being serious," Obi-Wan answered. "Quinlan is the only Jedi that's not going to be near the field anytime soon, seeing as he's grounded in the Temple."

Adi and Shaak Ti sniggered; they were witnesses to the prank that Quinlan had done to a poor group of Initiates as they were coming out of class. They had spent ages washing off the paint and feathers that Quinlan had Force-dumped on them.

"Agree with this, I do," Yoda giggled, and said, "Tell Master Vos of his new mission, we will. May the Force be with us all, over this mission."

Most of the Council Members murmured in agreement, while some chuckled. Obi-Wan flushed slightly at this.

Hopefully, Quinlan Vos would have some restraint to keep the mischief and pranks to an all time low on this mission.

**

* * *

**

**HAHA! Have Fun Obi-Wan! **


	4. Quinlan Vos

**Sorry for the wait, but here we go! Oh, please note the change in title lol.

* * *

**

QUINLAN VOS

_I have a feeling I'm going to regret my choice,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly, as he walked through the corridors, hands in his sleeves. Staring around, he tried to focus on Quinlan, trying to locate the mischievous Jedi Master.

"Master Vos is such a prat!"

Bingo, he found someone who had, obviously, recently been pranked by the famed Master. Slowly, Obi-Wan headed to the group of Older Padawans, gathered in the corner near a column, and cleared his throat. Immediately, they jumped and faced him, and Obi-Wan saw the extent of the damage; all five Padawans were covered in glitter and glue. He struggled to hide a chuckle.

"Did Master Vos do this?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes Master Kenobi," One Padawan answered huffily, shaking her hair free of feathers, but only making it even messier.

"Can you maybe tell me where he is?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at each of them in turn. The Padawans immediately thought that Obi-Wan would be giving the Pranker into trouble, and smirks appeared.

"He pranked us in the Main hallway Master Kenobi," Another said. "In fact, he may still be there, waiting for another sorry person to fall into his trap."

_I guess they had decided to warn me._

Obi-Wan smiled, and said, "Thank you. Now, go and get cleaned up, and I hope to never hear you five badmouthing another Jedi again. Understood?"

The Five Padawans had not been expecting that; in unison, all of them said, "Yes Master Kenobi," before bowing and rushing off. Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan strolled to the Main Hallway at the entrance of the Temple, staring around for the familiar dreadlocks and yellow stripe over his face Jedi. Frowning, he stretched his senses, and immediately located him.

_What sinister prank is he planning to do in the __Archives?_

Obi-Wan scowled, and headed towards the Jedi Library, keeping his guard up just in case Quinlan Vos was prepared for his arrival.

Immediately, he heard a scream, some laughter as youngsters in the Archives saw the horrific prank that must have occurred. Increasing his pace, he stood at the doors of the Archives, and stared at the scene.

Madame Jacosta Nu was surrounded by books, something that Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at, but when he got closer to the group of Initiates that were there, he saw immediately what had made her scream.

Someone had taken a black pen, and scribbled out the names, volumes and authors of the data-pads, making them nearly impossible to identify. Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan folded his arms, and put his stern face on immediately.

He cleared his throat.

Instantly, the Initiates turned around and saw him, before rushing off, emptying out the Archives within seconds, and leaving nothing behind. Kneeling beside Nu, Obi-Wan asked, "Let me guess. Quinlan Vos?"

"Yes!" Nu cried, staring at each book. "I have no idea which is which!"

Obi-Wan managed to stifle a chuckle, and said, "Well, I'll make sure Vos comes and pays the price, but did you see him?"

"Yes!" Nu said, getting to her feet. "He ran out before I discovered the books."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Right, which way?"

"Left once he went out the main door," Nu answered, and Obi-Wan groaned. "Did you just come that way?"  
"Yes, how could he have slinked past me?" Obi-Wan saw her ready to answer. "Never mind. Forget the question." He knew that Quinlan's training with the Sith had aided him in stealth; Quinlan knew how to shrink into the shadows, and disappear when he needed to, something that Obi-Wan was envious of in a way. "I'll go and fetch him."

Nu nodded, and Obi-Wan rushed out, heading back the way he came originally, and down the corridor, following a fresh signature that was beginning to deplete. Soon, he was standing in the Meditative Gardens, and frowned.

_Knowing Vos, he might want to prank me now that he's sensed me._

Slowly, he entered into the Trap.

Xxx

Fresh bait. What he needed right now, another prankee to have, another lost and sorry soul that would fall under his mastery.

Slowly, he positioned the water-balloon, and pulled the band back, aiming for the unfortunate Jedi's head, a smirk slowly rising on his tanned face.

He fired.

Unfortunately, the Jedi seemed to sense his intentions, and turned, ducking at the last minute and the water balloon struck the ground harmlessly, as the ginger haired Jedi folded his arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Out you come Quin."

_Drat, how did he know it was me?_

He remained in the bushes, moving slightly, and watched the Jedi's grey-blue eyes follow the bushes movements-his movements- instead of when he used the Force, as though sensing that it was him moving the bushes and nothing else. A smile twitched under the beard, and he knew he had been caught.

Slowly, he stood, and saluted. "Councillor Kenobi."

Kenobi rolled his eyes, and unfolded his arms, looking slightly displeased. Quinlan just blinked, and said, "What did I do now?"

"Oh, a lot," Obi-Wan retorted. "Such as, prank some Padawans? Feather and Paint?"

Quinlan sniggered.

"Marked off some titles in the Archives and gave Nu a fit?"

Another snigger.

"And," Obi-Wan paused for dramatic effect. "Tried to toss a water balloon at me. And failed."

"But spectacularly," Quinlan pointed out, shrugging. "There's either a spectacular triumph or a spectacular fail."

Obi-Wan shook his head, and said, "Well, go and make amends and get cleaned up. You and I have a mission."

"Oooo, what mission?" Quinlan said, now interested. "Are we chasing some gangsters this time? Arresting some Sith?"

"Ah no." Obi-Wan frowned. "Arresting some Sith? Weren't _you_ once a Sith?"

"Yeah, but look at me now Kenobi," Quinlan sniggered. "I'm a Master!"

"At being a pranker," Obi-Wan finished, as they walked to the entrance. "We're off to Bespin."

"Oh, are we trying their new drinks?" Quinlan said, "Man, I've not been to Bespin for yonks!"

"We're not going for a drinking party Vos," Obi-Wan said firmly, but a smile twitched under his beard. "We're going to find someone, and bring them back to the Temple."

Quinlan sighed. "But we can get drunk in the process, right?"

Obi-Wan placed his hands over his face, and shook his head. "I worry about you; you are part of the reason as to why I'm starting to go grey."

"Hey, let yourself go Kenobi!" Quinlan slapped his hand on Obi-Wan's back, making the Jedi choke. "Have some fun! Remember what that means? The word _fun_."

"Your definition of Fun is different from mine Vos; I don't prank innocent Jedi," Obi-Wan said, but he smirked. "Although...

A water balloon landed on Quinlan's head, and he stared in shock at Obi-Wan, who struggled to keep a straight face. "Never mess with me Quinlan Vos."

"I'll get you back for that," Quinlan retorted, taking bits of red balloon from his hair. "I thought it hit the path?"

"I save it at the last second; it's been following us since then," Obi-Wan sniggered.

"I hate you," Quinlan muttered, as Obi-Wan finally burst into laughter. "I seriously do."

"But you love me really," Obi-Wan said, shoving the slightly taller man. Quinlan's jaw became set, and he walked off. "Remember!" Obi-Wan called. "We're to meet in half an hour at the platform!"

"Fine!" Quinlan called, before he rushed off. Moments later, Obi-Wan heard someone scream, and then saw spluttering Padawans and Knights as they rushed out of the corridor, a waft of rotten eggs following them. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and headed back to his apartment to pack.

_Some Jedi indeed._

_

* * *

_

**Yes, some Jedi indeed lol**


	5. A Rough Start

**Sorry about the wait, but here's to make up for it. And there's some Obi-Angst at the end, so I hope that jerks your heart strings; it did with me. *Sniff*

* * *

**

A ROUGH START

The hum of the massive Droid Warship disturbed him from his sleep, or rather his deactivation. Slowly, the Jedi Hunter Droid began to buzz and whirl, its once blank eyes now a deadly red colour, before its claws sunk into the metal holding it against the wall. Staggering, it stood still for a moment, before rising to full height, standing a foot taller than even a fully grown man, and rolled its arms.

Slowly, the Droid walked to a wall, taking its four sabres, and latching them on its belt, before heading out of its room and down the corridor, kicking battle droids out the way as it went towards the Bridge of its Warship.

"What's our status report?" It demanded as soon as it walked onto the Bridge, ignoring its clinking claws as it walked further down the steps and towards a seat.

"We are ready to head to Bespin as we speak sir," A Droid answered, standing next to him. "General Grievous still has not given us the all clear."

The Hunter Droid growled, before saying, "Patch me through to that Jedi-Wannbe."

"Yes sir," The Battle Droid answered, before nodding to others. The Hunter Droid leaned back in its seat, and placed the tips of its fingers together, glaring over them at the screen above its head.

_I don't have all day Grievous...Hurry up!_

Finally, the screen lit up with the monstrous Droid that the Hunter hated above all others; they were rivals in sabre combat, and could easily reach a stalemate despite their skills. "Finally, you have answered."

"_Enough Chronos,"_ Grievous hissed, his yellow eyes glaring at the Droid. _"Remember, I'm your boss; I demand some respect."_

"Yet, you have not earned a sliver of it, Wannabe," Chronos retorted, staring up at him. "Now, please tell me we are clear for make the jump?"

"_I'll let you if you apologize to me Chronos,"_ Grievous snarled. The Cyborg clenched his fists, staring at Chronos. "_Now, please."_

"Like I said, you'll get it if you deserve it," Chronos muttered. "But fine. I'm sorry alright? Now can we go?"

Grievous scowled, and said, _"Fine, you're clear for the jump. Just make sure you bring the ship back in one piece this time Chronos."_

"Come on Wannabe, when have you known me to fail?" Chronos jeered. "You've only killed, what, four Jedi? I've killed five."

"_Yet you could not kill a Youngling,"_ Grievous laughed coldly. _"It makes me wonder how long you have left before you end up as scrap."_

That made the oil boil in Chronos' wires. How dare he say that?

"With all your continuous Failures, _General_," Chronos snapped back. "I'm surprised that Dooku hasn't even killed you yet!"

And with that, he ended the transmission, before snapping at a Droid. "Make the jump you walking trashcan!"

The Droid cowered away, and said, "Yes sir."

Chronos leaned back in his seat, staring out the window as the Warship lurched into Hyperspace.

_This time, you won't escape me Youngling. I'll find you, and I will claim my prize._

_xxx_

Obi-Wan prowled around his and Quinlan's ship, staring around at the rooms, case in hand. He had no idea how long his mission would take, so he brought some clothes for a few days in a small travel bag.

Walking into his room, he sat down on the bed, and dumped his bag next to him, staring at the opposite wall, seeing a small mirror. His beard had half grown back to normal size, and he traced a hand over it, smiling at his reflection, before getting up. He was hungry, and decided to explore the kitchen.

Fixing himself a sandwich, he scowled at the time. Quinlan was late, as per usual, and at this rate, they would never find the Boy.

Leaning against the counter, Obi-Wan munched on his sandwich, staring at the clock with a frown growing.

Finally, he heard someone enter, whistling, and the sound of a bag being dropped. Rolling his eyes, he listened, as Quinlan said, "Kenobi? You here?"

Obi-Wan smirked, and masked, watching the door, as he heard Quinlan say, "Ha! Bet him! And he said I'd be late!"

Now, he made an appearance, and stood at the door to the kitchen, leaning against the frame. "Ah yes, Quin, you did beat me my friend."

Quinlan cursed under his breath, turning to face him. "Oh yeah. Completely," He said, folding his arms.

"You're late by half an hour," Obi-Wan said, frowning at him, arms folded. "Why?"

"Lost track of the time," Quinlan answered. "Just got busy."

"Pranking?" Obi-Wan asked, as they headed to the Bridge, ready to start the ship up.

"You know me too well Kenobi," Quinlan chuckled, and he sat in the pilot's seat, flicking some switches. "Wish we brought a droid though; I need a sleep after my adventures."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and said, "We always have auto-pilot."

"Can't trust it," Quinlan said, starting the engines, and began to take the ship into the air. "So, how's your Temple life going?"

"Fine and dandy, I _do_ get sent on Campaigns Quin," Obi-Wan retorted. "I am a General."  
"So am I, but we can compare Kenobi," Quinlan chuckled. "I mean, you've done more exciting things than I have. Such as a little incident that Garen told me."

_Oh here it comes. Eight months on, and it still gets mentioned,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

"Concerning a Woman, You and Romance," Quinlan smirked at his beetroot friend. "What, just pointing out that you are a ladies' Man Obi-Wan. Remember Siri? And, dare I say it, Ventress?"

"You finished?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Any other Woman in your life? What about Senator Amidala?" Quinlan continued.

"The Senator and I are friends," Obi-Wan answered shortly. "Now, if you're quite finished, I am going to rest for a while."

Quinlan knew immediately he had rattled Obi-Wan's cage, and that was a bad way to start a mission; he'd be getting the cold shoulder and probably some clenched jaws for the rest of the mission. When Obi-Wan got up, Quinlan returned to the console, ready to leave for space.

xxx

Obi-Wan just flopped onto his bed, face down, staring at the opposite wall, Quinlan's words still ringing through his mind.

_Why did he have to bring her up? I was recovering well until he brought her up._

He closed his eyes and groaned, rolling onto his back. His thoughts and emotions betrayed him then, when he snapped at Quinlan about his relationship with Satine. He suddenly felt despair rise at her name, and he found himself thinking about her.

_Oh Satine, I wish I knew how you were doing..._

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. No matter how many times he tried to blank it out, he couldn't stop the pain that rose in his heart whenever he thought about her. There was one thing he concluded, and he let the words flow into the Force...

_I miss you Satine**...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Aww! *Hugs Obi-Wan* **


	6. Arrival at Bespin

** You know what I keep forgetting? Putting a Disclaimer up :/ Honestly, I think it's obvious that no-one owns the SW Characters...Thought I wish I did, oh wait. I own my OC's! Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SW Characters, planets and blah blah blah! Any Characters unrecognisable or not even in the SW blah blah blah belongs to me and me alone! XD**

**Anyway, here's the update! With a sneaky of what's gonna happen in the next one! Which has a different title instead of Dark Phoenix!**

* * *

ARRIVAL AT BESPIN

Quinlan was never a sleeper, and if he did, it was only a few hours. He had managed to survive on just naps, and nothing else. Slowly, he flicked the controls for the ship to continue on, and got out of his seat. Pushing some dark bangs from his face, he walked out of the bridge, and headed down the corridor.

He knew Obi-Wan would be asleep by now; they had a quiet night, just sat and ate, and only talked when they wanted to share some memories. He had wanted to apologize, but he decided that giving Obi-Wan some space to get a reign on his emotions was the best thing right now, so had went back to the bridge, sat with his boots on the dashboard, and stared at the ceiling for the past four hours (Yes, he was counting!), before hearing Obi-Wan's bed creak as the other human lay down to sleep.

Now, he paused, sensing something horrific rising through his gut, as thought something terrible was happening.

But where?

He focused the Force, trying to locate it, and immediately, the magnificent energy directed him to Obi-Wan. Quickening his footsteps, he walked to Obi-Wan's room, and stood outside, listening. He could hear him tossing and turning, breathing heavily, and carefully opened the door, spilling some light onto the darkened floor, blinking at the figure unable to lie still in the bed.

"No..." A soft moan escaped Obi-Wan's lips. Now, Quinlan was afraid; this was a frightened moan, and immediately, he took a step into the room, dark eyes staring at his friend.

"No, leave her alone!" Obi-Wan now cried, and sweat glistened on his forehead. Quinlan rushed forwards, realising what was happening, and immediately sat down, pinning Obi-Wan's arms down as he began to thrash.

"Obi! Wake up! Come on Man, wake up!"

Obi-Wan seemed to be trying to pull himself out of the nightmare, and Quinlan reached over, placing a hand on his forehead. Immediately, he saw the nightmare...

"_NO!" Obi-Wan roared, and he lunged for the Woman, eyes now a faint yellow. The Woman gasped, seeing the eyes, and backed off, igniting a blood red sabre, her dark hair a tangle now as he collided with her, shoving her through countless walls along with him, a blonde haired woman, heavily pregnant, and by the looks of it, giving birth..._

_Obi-Wan's sabre clashed with the Sith's, and the pair were soon falling down a cliff, rolling until they got to a rocky terrain, sabres out and sizing one another up. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!"_

"_Oh, don't worry my Sith Brother," The Woman purred. "Join the Dark Side Obi-Wan Kenobi. And together, we can rule the Galaxy; your power can banish even the Chosen One's own."_

"_I will never join the Sith!" Obi-Wan growled, allowing the words to be spat at her. "Never!"_

"_Yet, you sound like one of us," The Woman cooed, her blood red eyes staring at him. "Strike me down in cold blood, now, and save her, before it's too late."_

"_I will never!" Obi-Wan tossed his sabre to the ground, his yellow eyes fading and turning blue again. "I am a Jedi, like my Father before me. And I will remain being a Jedi until my dying breath, Stellandra."_

"_Then, Jedi," The Woman (Stellandra?) hissed, making the word "Jedi" sound as a curse, "You shall fall as one!"_

_She lunged for him, and Obi-Wan ran at her, summoning his sabre to his hand, before spinning it, clashing against her own sabre, sparks flying, their eyes connecting as the Duel began._

_He could hear her screams of pain, her agony, as the Woman was now full in her labour, head back, and blonde hair tangled as she held her baby bump. He wanted to go to her, help her, but this was the only way, to keep her safe._

_To keep them all safe._

_He couldn't face the Jedi now knowing what he had managed to do. He couldn't face the fact that, not only had he broke the Code by making love to the Woman he loved..._

_But also he had fathered a Child as well._

_His sadness was now in his eyes, tears flowing as he could picture their faces; Anakin, Ahsoka, his Friends, the rest of the Council, as they stared down at him, before uttering the words._

"_You are EXPELLED from the Jedi Order!"_

_No, he couldn't bare it. Maybe he should kill Stellandra...And make sure he died in the process._

_Don't give up! Yoda sounded. Keep fighting you will! Live! Not finished with you, the Force has!_

_Those words gave him only some strength, until he heard the others._

_Anakin._

_Ahsoka._

_Jade._

_Mace._

_They were all screaming for him to continue on, to not give in, no matter what. That he was important to everyone._

_And that gave him all the strength he needed to continue to fight until his last breath..._

Quinlan pulled himself out of the Nightmare, and blinked, falling back, as Obi-Wan stilled, now slowly waking. Quinlan could not remember the Nightmare much now; his concern was Obi-Wan, and nothing else. He immediately rushed to his friend's side, and said, "Obi?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and looked up at him. "Quin?" H croaked, before the fear rose through his features.

Quinlan couldn't help it, but he hugged his friend, feeling his form shake as he did, and said, "This was a mistake Kenobi. We should not have come on this mission."

Obi-Wan looked up, and said, "Why?"

"Look at you!" Quinlan couldn't believe Obi-Wan sometimes; his friend had just had a disturbing nightmare, and he still wanted to go on a mission! "Have you actually slept at all!"

"Yes," Obi-Wan croaked.

"Apart from a month ago? After that mission on Christophsis?" Quinlan asked, frowning.

Obi-Wan didn't know how to answer; he truly was snookered. At that moment, a beeping sounded from the bridge, and Quinlan got up, heading to the door. He paused, and turned back, frowning. "After this mission, you are going to go and talk to Yoda, Kenobi, and tell him about your nightmares. If you don't, I'll tell him myself. Now, get dressed and fed. We've arrived at Bespin."

XXX

Chronos activated himself when he knew he was charged significantly. He didn't have the Force, or any living emotion for that matter, but he knew that someone he hadn't expected had arrived in the system as well. Getting up, he headed to the Bridge of his massive Warship, claws behind his back, and entered, snarling. "What's the situation?"

"We have picked up a Republican Vessel that has arrived from Hyperspace," A Droid answered. "Orders sir? Shall we engage?"

"No, wait," Chronos hissed, staring at the small hologram. "This appears to be something...Interesting. Send our special Units down onto the planet; there has been a change of plans." He heard the Droid respond lowly, and stared at the small ship.

This was unexpected. Where they Jedi, here to pick the Boy up? Or was it just a team of Clones, going onto the surface on leave?

Still, he didn't want to go down now. He didn't want to risk it, just in case it was Jedi. Better the special Droids sorted them out than him.

After all, he could kill all of them.

One at a time.

**

* * *

**

**Chronos reminds me of that Warden in the Citadel. Anyone else think that? *Shivers* **


	7. Meeting Brechin

** Hopefully, this week might see TWO (Yes, two!) updates! I have already started the next chapter, but anyway. Some humour coming up! And meeting the Hero of the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**

MEETING BRECHIN

The ship landed on the platform, and the two Jedi descended from the ramp, staring around as they stood under the ship. Luckily, Bespin was not yet tarnished by the War, and still stood as proud as ever, the citizens moving around, some pausing to see them, as they carefully walked forwards, from under the cover of the ship, sabres glistening in the sunlight that had managed to pierce through the clouds.

Carefully, Obi-Wan stared around, trying to locate any powerful Force Signature that was emitting from the individuals, ignoring some civilians as they stared over at him and Quinlan, eying their light sabres that hung from their belt, before moving on. Quinlan chuckled as some children came towards them, awe on their faces.

"Are you Jedi?" One Rodian asked in awe.

"Yes, we are," Quinlan said, patting its head, before he and Obi-Wan moved on.

"We can't draw any more attention to ourselves than need be," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I have a hunch that the Separatists are going to be after this person."

"Do we even have a name?" Quinlan asked, frowning as he stared around at the bars. "It would help, should we ask around."

"I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan admitted. "The Council would not disclose that information, and I don't think it would be good if we walked around, asking people for him. One might be the person that's after this Boy."

"Dear Force, everyone is out for this Kid," Quinlan rolled his eyes, and stared around at the numerous Bars. "We need to at least check some out."

Obi-Wan rolled his own eyes this time. "I highly doubt that a Boy as old as sixteen would be in a Bar Quinlan."

"Ya never know; I spent most of my time in a Bar when I was relaxing from Padawan Duties," Quinlan shrugged. "Even you."

"I was not as bad as you," Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, arms folded. "Never."

"Oh come on!" Quinlan turned and smirked at him. "I recall it was you who downed eight shots in ten minutes, and got drunk!"

Obi-Wan flushed violently and folded his arms, a pout on his face.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Quinlan said, waving his arms. "Sheesh, don't get your hair in knots."

Obi-Wan tried his best not to scowl, but it was getting hard; already, his patience was wearing thin with this Mission.

"Right, let's just get the Boy, get on the ship, and go home," Quinlan rubbed his hands together, and entered the first Bar. "Hello Lads!"

Obi-Wan face-palmed, shaking his head, before, slowly, and cautiously, deciding to enter after him. Moments later, he heard shouting, and backed off, only to get almost ran over by Quinlan as he was chased out, glass being thrown at him. "Ouch!" He cried, as he was thrown across the street, landing heavily on his backside. Scowling, he looked up at Quinlan, who was giving a half-hearted laugh.

"My bad. Let's try your way." Quinlan helped him up, and they walked further down the street.

"This time, we keep our mouths shut, and ask the Bartender," Obi-Wan said, trying his very best to not lose his temper. Heading to another Bar, they entered, and stopped at the door, staring around. No-one looked up at them, but continued drinking and talking. Obi-Wan noticed a young looking boy, no older than sixteen, sitting at the end of the Bar.

"Quinlan, I think he's here," Obi-Wan said, sensing something powerful in the Force emitting around the Bar.

Quinlan nodded, and stared around, frowning. "I'll go ask around."

"No," Obi-Wan said, placing an arm out immediately to stop him before he moved an inch. "If he realises we are here, he might get scared and run off. I'll ask the Bartender."

"Well, I think I might have a name now," Quinlan said, and Obi-Wan looked around at him, eyebrows raised.

"You really picked that up via the Force?" He asked.

"No, just asked around in the bar I got thrown out of. Apparently, there's some homeless kid that keeps killing gang members with his mind," Quinlan shrugged. "Force user I suspect."

Obi-Wan sighed, and said, "Alright, let's look around, and this time, no wise jokes Quin."

Quinlan sniggered, and walked off into the shadows, heading over to a table with Women at. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

_Just my luck..._

Obi-Wan headed to the Bar, and stood at the counter. "I'm looking for someone."

The Bartender turned, and looked at him once, before saying, "I don't sell anyone out to anybody."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and placed his sabre hilt on the counter. The Bartender's eyes widened, and he said, "Jedi?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I'm looking for a Boy, no older than sixteen. Brown haired, green eyes."

"Hm," The Bartender scratched his stubble chin. "I see many kids in here Jedi."

Obi-Wan shook his head, and looked around for Quinlan, but his eyes once more drew to the Boy that sat at the end of the counter, sipping what appeared to be a strong drink. He nodded, "Who is he?"

"Dunno," The Bartender huffed. "Comes in here sometimes. Poor kid lost his Guardian a Year ago."

Obi-Wan looked sad. "That's a shame."

"Yeah, he was one of your lot," The Bartender turned to get some glasses. "Up, and look whats opened my door."

Obi-Wan stared around for a second, to see some Droids enter. "Are those-?"

"Seppies? Yep. Bespin is Neutral, so both your lot and the Droids come here. Wonder who they are looking for?"

Obi-Wan sent a warning through the Force to Quinlan, who turned to him immediately, and walked over. "What's the problem?"

"We have visitors," Obi-Wan muttered, and they turned to the Droids that had entered, as they split up, "And I have a hunch that they are looking for the same person as us."

Quinlan nodded, and turned to the Bartender. "We need to find that Kid fast, before they do."

The Bartender sighed, and said, "Well, you gotta name?"

Quinlan glanced at Obi-Wan, and said, "Breffin or something."

The Boy looked up at that point, and said, "The names Brechin."


	8. Bar Brawl

**As promised, another update! I might be finishing this sooner than I think; just a few more chapters, and hopefull, we'll be moving onto the exciting next one! Which reminds me; shall it be called...**

**Dark Phoenix?**

**Darkened Nights?**

**Put in your review what title!**

* * *

**BAR BRAWL**

Obi-Wan glanced at the Boy, as he looked up at the two Jedi Masters. "Sorry?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The name is Brechin," The Boy repeated. The two Jedi stared at one another, before they walked over.

"Listen Brechin," Quinlan said, standing next to him. "You need to come with us. Now."

Brechin frowned, and folded his arms. "Why should I?"

Obi-Wan was starting to get frantic; the Droids were coming closer, and if they were spotted, and recognised as Jedi, the whole Bar would become a War-zone in seconds. Brechin was still waiting for an answer, so Obi-Wan said, "Listen to me, those Droids going around the Bar, they are probably looking for you as well. You need to come with us, before they find you, and possibly kill you."

Brechin frowned, and said, "They won't stand a chance."

"They will still kill innocent people," Quinlan said firmly, as the Droids got closer. "Just to find information on you."

Obi-Wan stared back at the Droids, and said, "Please Brechin. Is there a way out?"

Brechin sighed, and stood up. "I'll help you guys this once. I'm pals with some of the Men here, but not with others." He smirked, and headed towards the Droids.

Obi-Wan and Quinlan stared at one another, before following Brechin cautiously, hands on sabres, just in case they needed to ignited them. One Droid turned, and threw out an arm, stopping Brechin as he headed to the door, and said, "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Brechin sneered, and the two Jedi behind him swapped glances. "You're not the boss of me."

The Droids raised their guns in unison, and surrounded the three of them. Brechin was sniggering. "My goodness, chill! I'm just playing with you guys!"

"You match the description we were given by our leader," One Droid sounded from behind Obi-Wan. "You and your friends must come with us."

Quinlan made to take his sabre and ignite it, but Obi-Wan shook his head, and said, "Too many innocents."

The other Jedi nodded, and they placed their hands behind their head, Brechin following salute. As they passed a tough looking group, Obi-Wan swiftly walking towards Brechin, and said, "Punch that guy as he gets up for a drink."

"What?" Brechin gasped. "You are kidding me? That's Boss! He's the toughest gangster in this part of Cloud City!"

"Fine, Quinlan," Obi-Wan looked at his friend. "Punch that guy."

Quinlan smirked, and lowered his hands as Boss, a massive Human, stood up, empty glass in hand. Quinlan pretended to be drunk, and turned to Boss, and said, "Hey! You!"

"What?" Boss said angrily, and the group stopped, the Droids trying to shift the three prisoners out of the Bar by poking their backs with their guns.

"Catch this!" Quinlan's fist smacked Boss' face, making him fly back and land on some of his friends. Immediately, the remaining members got up, and aimed a punch at Quinlan, who ducked...

The punch struck another Man that was trying to pass, and then his group got up, lunging for the supposed attacker.

Now, it was Bar fight.

Obi-Wan found himself get pushed to the ground, as someone tackled him, but he tossed him over, and got up, rushing to Brechin as a Droid grabbed his arm, sabre in hand. Igniting it through the Droid's head, he grabbed the Boy's arm, and shouted out above the fighting. "QUIN!"

"Yep! Coming!" Quinlan said, looking up as he had a Man's head in a Head-lock. He elbowed the guy once he released him, and waved. "Nice doing business with you all!" He rushed towards the pair, and they ran out into the street, as the fighting escalated outside as well.

"We have to get out of here!" Obi-Wan shouted, as more fights arose, the Droids pushing their way towards them immediately, guns ready to fire.

"This way!" Brechin shouted, and he grabbed his arm, leading him towards a speeder. "I'll drive!"

"No!" Quinlan said. "Let me drive!"

"It's my car!"

"No, you probably stole it! I'm a good driver!"

"Yeah, and a good bar brawl starter!"

"ENOUGH!" Obi-Wan yelled in panic, as the Droids rushed towards them. "Quinlan, drive. Brechin, please, just give him the keys!"

Brechin scowled, and tossed Quinlan the keys, who caught them in one hand, and dived into the speeder. Brechin dived into the passenger's seat and Obi-Wan into the back. "GO GO GO!"

The engine roared into life, and Quinlan accelerated with a screech away from the fighting, and down the street. "Where to Kid?"

"Stop calling me that! Go to your ship or something!" Brechin shouted back.

The sounds of more speeders erupted into their ears, and Obi-Wan glanced back to see the same Droids racing towards them on speeder bikes, pistols out and ready to fire. Soon, red lasers were flying towards them, striking the back of the speeder.

Obi-Wan got up, and ignited his sabre immediately, parrying the shots back at the Droids, striking one's bike engine, causing it to fall, and the Droid to shattered when it struck the ground at the high speed.

"Nice shot Obi!" Quinlan called back, "Here comes a sharp corner!"

Obi-Wan extinguished, and ducked down as a shot headed for his head, and when they took the corner, the shot struck the wall where Quinlan's back would have been seconds before...

"We're coming to a dead end!" Quinlan shouted. "Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan gulped, as he saw the end of the road, heading into the sky, and the massive deadly drop below. He stared around, and got his grapple hook, firing it at the under-side of a beam over their heads. Quinlan handed the steering to Brechin, and did the same.

"Brechin! With me!" Obi-Wan shouted, and the Boy grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, as he activated the wire, pulling them from the speeder and into the air. He heard Quinlan's surprised yell, as his own wire did the same, and they were soon hanging from the beam, as the Droids appeared, heading after the speeder that continued to fly towards the end of the road, before it smashed through the protective barrier, and the Droids, foolishly, followed...

They screeched as they flew through the air, descending down into the endless drop.

The wires creaked under their weight, and Obi-Wan looked up at the beam, before blowing his hair from his eyes. "Right, slowly, down we go."

Quinlan nodded, and detached his grapple hook, landing gently using the Force. "Right, kid, let go of Obi-Wan's hand."

"For the last time!" Brechin said angrily. "I'm _not_ a kid!"

"Just, let my hand go," Obi-Wan said, his voice straining with the weight. Brechin nodded, and released his hand, soon floating carefully down to the ground as Quinlan used the Force to slow his descend. Obi-Wan detached his own grapple hook, and fell, landing gently as well. "What now?"

"Back to the ship?" Quinlan said, rolling his eyes, before walking off. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Brechin's back, and tried to push him forwards, but the Boy shook him off.

"What makes you think I'm coming?" He demanded. "This is my home!"

"Listen Kid," Quinlan said firmly. "Those Droids were after _you_. If we don't get you back to Coruscant now, they are going to keep coming after you, and will eventually kill you! Please, you must come with us!"

"No Droid is gonna take me alive!" Brechin argued.

"Enough," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I really didn't want to do this, Brechin, and I am sorry, but," He sighed, and rammed a sedative into Brechin's neck, causing the Boy to gasp, and fall to the ground, limp.

"Nice one!" Quinlan said, smiling. "Let's go before any more Droids show up."

"First things first," Obi-Wan said, lifting Brechin into his arms. "You stop calling him Kid, and by his real name. Is that understood?"

"Fine by me," Quinlan retorted. "As long as the Brat- what, I can't call him that either?" He added as he saw Obi-Wan's stern look.

"No Quin!" Obi-Wan answered, as they headed back. "You may not!"

Quinlan sighed, and swaggered his way down the street. "My bet is that Kid might save our lives Kenobi, and if that day comes..."

"You owe me twenty credits," Obi-Wan interrupted with a smirk. Quinlan chuckled, and they continued walking, Brechin still unconscious on Obi-Wan's back.

XXX

"Unacceptable!" Chronos shouted, slamming his fists onto the control panel. "How?"

"_There was two Jedi there as well sir,"_ The Battle Droid in the hologram answered. _"We have yet to identify them, but we have their descriptions."_

Chronos hissed, and said, "Put it through."

The Battle Droid nodded, and said, _"One was tanned, with dark dread-locks, and a yellow stripe over his face, and another was red haired, pale skinned, with blue eyes."_

"Interesting," Chronos whispered. "Now I know I am against skilled Jedi...This changes everything. Contact Dooku, he must come here," He got up. "Get your tracker beam ready," He barked at his commander. "Now. When that ship escapes the planet.

"We will ensnare them."

The Droids nodded, and began to work the controls needed. Chronos returned to his seat, and sat down, placing his clawed hands together, as the console before him beeped, revealing Dooku's hologram.

"_I have received a transmission just now from your fleet. Is there something wrong Chronos?"_ Dooku demanded.

"It appears that some Jedi have arrived to get the target. I may need some assistance to take them down," Chronos answered. "They appear to be fully trained Jedi Knights."

"_Hm, interesting,"_ Dooku said, and he smiled. _"No matter. My contact has already told me that very fact. Soon, the Jedi and the Boy will be in your grasp Chronos."_

"How can we rely on your Contact, Count? Isn't he one of them?" Chronos demanded.

"_Perhaps. I have forgiven him for his change in heart. And if he fails me..."_ Dooku smirked. "_He shall perish by my hand only**.**"_

_

* * *

_**Who is the traitor? **


	9. Quinlan's betrayal

** Sorry for the LONG wait, but here we go, another chapter! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**

QUINLAN'S BETRAYAL

The walk back to the ship was silent and quick. Obi-Wan could sense that Brechin was ready to wake up any moment, but kept a tight grip on his, just in case he tried to escape from the Jedi Master's grip. Quinlan was muttering threats under his breath; hand on his sabre as they headed towards their parked ship. Obi-Wan adjusted Brechin's weight on his back, moving through the crowd as the ship got closer and closer.

"Well, that was easy-ish," Quinlan said, as he activated the ramp.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and said, "I guess you could say that Quin. You always say that anyway."

Quinlan chuckled, and moved into the belly of the ship, going to the Bridge, while Obi-Wan gently lowered Brechin onto a bed, and took his sabres, locking them tightly away, before heading to the Bridge, as Quinlan started up the engines. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, and then back to killing Droids and winning the War," Quinlan sighed, frowning as the engines failed to ignite completely. "Something is wrong."

"You think?" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, and he got up, going to check the scanners. "Well, any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Quinlan blew out a dreadlock that was in his face, and frowned. "I don't know buddy. Unless we check out the engines, I ain't got a clue."

Obi-Wan groaned, and sat back in his seat, arms behind his head. "Might as well send out a distress signal and see if they can pick it up.

"Too risky," Quinlan shook his head, and paused. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, as they heard Brechin get up, and walk into the Bridge.

"Why'd you knock me out?" Brechin demanded.

"Because you were refusing to come with us, and don't try nicking your sabres back either," Quinlan huffed without turning around. "Now, we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Brechin demanded, folding his arms.

"Our engines won't ignite," Obi-Wan answered patiently before Quinlan could shoot a comment back in. He stood up, and walked to Brechin. "For some reason."

"Sabotage?" Brechin asked, looking up at him before looking at Quinlan. The Man shrugged.

"It's possible." He turned to look at them, slouching in his seat. "But who knew we were coming?"

Obi-Wan frowned, and folded his arms. "I have no idea."

Brechin suddenly froze, and his eyes widened. "I think I have an idea."

Obi-Wan and Quinlan stared at him, before Quinlan said, "You'd better tell us kid. Is there someone out there that could have done this?"

"I think so," Brechin answered. "I have a hunch; he killed my Master."

The two older Jedi stared at one another, before Quinlan said, "Who?"

"A Jedi Hunter droid," Brechin answered, sitting down on one of the seats. "He murdered my Master, and then tried to kill me. There was nothing I could do; I ran after him, and tried to destroy it, but the Droid just...Beat me."

"Jedi Hunter Droids do exactly what it says on the...tin," Quinlan shook his head at his bad joke. "They hunt and kill Jedi. They will stop at nothing to kill one or capture one. It's in their nature- or programming."

"However," Obi-Wan said. "We must be cautious. We have no idea what this Droid has planned or where it is."

Brechin nodded, but suddenly frowned, rushing to the window. "What the-?"

Obi-Wan followed his gaze and headed to the window; large Droid vessels were descending from the sky, and a federation ship was just visible in the clouds, warships crowding around it. "Oh dear." He turned to Quinlan. "Are those engines ever coming online?"

Quinlan followed their gazes, and shook his head. "No. And I highly doubt we'd beat the blockade anyway, Kenobi."

"There has to be something Quin!" Obi-Wan said desperately. "Anything!"

"I can't. I've been told to keep you here," Quinlan looked genuinely sorry. "I truly am so sorry."

Obi-Wan suddenly realised, and his mouth hung open, as Quinlan took his sabre into his hand, ready to ignite it. "You..."

Quinlan smirked, and said, "Did you honestly think those Droids just _happened_ to come onto the planet? Someone had to tell Dooku and the Jedi Hunter Droid to come here. And that person was me."

XXX

Count Dooku smiled as his fleet encircled Bespin, Chronos next to him, and heaved a sigh. "We have succeeded."

"Yes, but I want that boy," Chronos hissed, and Dooku rolled his eyes, turning to him with a sigh.

"Don't worry Chronos." He said pleasantly, but with some coldness to his voice. "You will get your chance soon. Meanwhile, you must have patience."

"I have had enough patience for a _year_ Dooku," Chronos hissed. "I want to kill them _now_."

"Not yet Chronos," Dooku said calmly. "They maybe Jedi, but they are also Human. They will move eventually, out of impatience, and nothing more."

XXX

"Kriff," Obi-Wan muttered darkly, staring at Quinlan. "I should have known."

"Just because we're old friends, doesn't mean we're on the same side anymore Obi-Wan, doesn't it? You thought the same with a couple of your friends in the past," Quinlan said, arms folded. "You won't need those anymore."

He raised his hand, and Obi-Wan's sabre flew to his hands, as well as Brechin's. The Boy just glared at him, and said, "I knew there was something off about you."

"Once a Sith, always a Sith," Quinlan sighed, placing them in a sack. "Now," He held up some stun cuffs. "Put these on."

"Why should we?" Brechin demanded.

"Because," Quinlan pointed his sabre at Obi-Wan, placing the tip near his chest. "If you don't, I kill him."

"Don't listen to him Brechin," Obi-Wan said firmly, glaring into Quinlan's eyes.

"Kid, do it, or he's dead," Quinlan snarled. Brechin stared at Obi-Wan, and bit his lip, before taking the binders, and placing them on his wrists. "Good, now, your turn Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan took the cuffs, and placed his hand in one, sealing it, before doing the same with the other hand. Quinlan gave a curtly nod, before shoving them both to another room. "Stay in there, and don't say a thing."

Obi-Wan spat at him, and the other Jedi scowled, wiping it away. "Rich Kenobi. Real rich."

"You deserve it," Obi-Wan said firmly, as Quinlan shoved him and Brechin into the room.

"Oh, and just so you know. Those cuffs have suppressants in them, so don't try to use the Force, or you'll get electrocuted," Quinlan smirked, before saying, "See you on the Warship Kenobi."

He closed the door, and sealed them both into darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Quinlan Vos! You are such a backstabber! **


	10. The Invisible Hand

** Wow! Two updates in one week! SPOILED! :D

* * *

**

THE INVISIBLE HAND

"Wow," Brechin said sarcastically, his voice filtering through the dark. "Nice friend you have there."

"Thanks," Obi-Wan agreed. "He's not always been like this by the way. But yeah, he is dead once I get my hands on him."

He felt Brechin shift nearby and winced as the boy kicked his shin. "Sorry."

"It's alright, just another bruise I have to live with," Obi-Wan stared around the pitch black cupboard, hearing the engines ignite below him, and the ship rumble into life. "Great, we're on the move."

"And is there any way _you_ can move?" Brechin demanded.

"You know, for a Padawan, you don't have any patience," Obi-Wan retorted.

"I do, just when I'm cornered," Brechin started. "I get agitated."

"Join the club, I have some t-shirts," Obi-Wan muttered. "Worst was when an Anooba tried to push me into a lava river."

"And what did you do with that situation?"

"Used my legs to kick it into the river, but, as you can see, the cupboard doesn't exactly have enough space for me to kick the door off its hinges, and the fact that these are stopping us using the Force, I don't think we can go against a Jedi without no weapons and unable to use the Force," Obi-Wan retorted. "So, in summary, we would not last two seconds without weapons to stop a Jedi, and there are too few around."

"Uh huh," Brechin shifted, almost kicking Obi-Wan again. "But, do you have a plan at least?"

"Why must I come up with all the plans?" Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. "I bet he's listening at the door, just in case, so shut up, and let me think."

Brechin gave a hiss of disapproval at being told to shut up, but silence fell. Obi-Wan shifted, trying to ease some pressure off his back, and winced at some tension, before closing his eyes. He needed to think through this carefully; Quinlan was a skilled Jedi, but also a skilled Sith. He knew how to combat Jedi effectively, and Sith.

There had to be _something!_

"Hey, we've just left the planet!" Brechin said suddenly, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes- at least, he thought they were open, but it was so dark he didn't know.

"How can you tell?"

"Traffic. There's traffic on the planet, and you could hear them from in here, but now there's nothing," Brechin answered. "Seriously. Any plans?"

"Nothing just now, but something will come up. Eventually," Obi-Wan suddenly paused, and smiled. "I think I have a plan."

"Well?"

"Can't say without him over-hearing," Obi-Wan shifted his hands, holding them up so that he could see them, and almost smacking himself in the face. Scowling, Obi-Wan shifted so that the light coming from a crack in the door filtered over his comm. link, and gently moved his bound right hand towards it. "Come on."

Brechin moved closer, almost blocking his light, making him scowl and push him gently back. "Come on." He muttered again, trying to mask the signal, and send a message to Anakin on Coruscant. "Drat!"

"What?"

"No answer from Coruscant. He must be on a mission," Obi-Wan scowled, and tried to contact another Jedi.

"Who?"

"My friend, Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan answered, and gave a sigh of relief as a ringing sound echoed through his ears. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"_Master Kenobi!"_ Shaak Ti sounded. _"We have your signal. Is everything alright?"_

"Well, on your definition of alright. We're safe, and unharmed for now," He heard Brechin snort, and continued. "However, Quinlan has betrayed us."

"_What?"_ Aayla sounded. "_No, he couldn't have!"_

"I'm sorry Aayla," Obi-Wan said. "But listen to me. Trace this immediately, and send a fleet over and help us, before we..."

There was the sound of footsteps, and Obi-Wan felt panic rise. "I don't have time. Just get over here, and find us! Before it's too late!"

The door opened, and Quinlan stood there, sabre out, glaring at Obi-Wan as he saw the comm. link raised to his mouth. "I should have known..."

Obi-Wan kicked out, and struck Quinlan's legs, gasping as he connected with the armour. Quinlan grabbed Obi-Wan's right arm, and pulled the gauntlet clean off, and burning his under-arm from the leather straps that had been fastened onto his arm, making him yell, and managed to keep the armoured glove on. Taking the comm. link off, he chucked it to the ground, and crushed it under his foot, before shoving Obi-Wan back in. "Fool."

"Who's more foolish? The fool himself or the fool that follows him?" Obi-Wan hissed.

Quinlan kicked him back in, and slammed the door shut.

Obi-Wan scowled, and winced at his burnt arm, staring down at what he could see. "Great."

"A bruise, and a burn," Brechin sighed. "Nice combination."

Obi-Wan nodded, before halting, feeling _cold_. "We've reached our destination, and it appears we have a Sith in our presence."

XXX

Dooku watched as the Jedi ship landed on the _Invisible Hand_, a smile creeping onto his face. He could sense Quinlan coming closer, but also two other signatures.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's and the Boy's.

Seeing Chronos clench his fists impatiently, he sighed and said, "Be patient. They're here."

"I want to kill him. Now," Chronos hissed, pacing now. "Right now."

Dooku rolled his eyes, and said, "Just be a bit more patient for a few more minutes my friend, or I'll have to restrain you."

Chronos hissed, and punched a Droid that passed, shattering it into millions of pieces, and the gun clattered to the ground. Dooku sighed, and patted Chronos' shoulder.

"Those Droids cost us money, Chronos. I don't need another Grievous," He said firmly.

Chronos growled lowly, and turned to stare out the window at the ship that was approaching, and gave a hiss of excitement. Soon, he would become the greatest Jedi Slayer that has ever existed. Maybe, once he killed the boy, Dooku would kill the other Jedi, and finally earn Sidious' approval.

_It won't be long now..._

"_This is Quinlan Vos,"_ A voice sounded, and the Battle Droid nearest them answered, Dooku smiling.

"This is the _Invisible Hand_," He said, a smirk rising. "What is it Quinlan?"

"_Requesting permission to dock Dooku,"_ Quinlan demanded.

"You have permission," Dooku sighed, and they disconnected. Turning to Chronos, he said. "Go and meet our Guests."

Chronos gave a growl, and walked away, some Battle Droids following behind the massive Droid, as the ship landed in the Hangar below.

XXX

"We've landed," Brechin said, stating the obvious.

Obi-Wan sighed, and winced as he tried to straighten and sort his back. Age was starting to get to him, and the continuous acrobats he did when he was younger were starting to have a downside to his body. "Well, let's see what we can do in such a short space of time."

"What _can_ we do?" Brechin demanded, hearing Quinlan. "He's coming!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Stating the obvious again Brechin."

The Boy opened his mouth to retort, but stopped as the door opened, and Quinlan appeared, with four Droids behind him. "Get up," He said harshly, kicking Obi-Wan's leg. Both Jedi stood up, and were immediately grabbed by the Droids, their claws digging into their arms.

"Hey! Loosen the grip!" Brechin shouted at them, digging his feet into the ground, only to get pushed harshly, falling forwards and smacking his head against the ground.

"Brechin!" Obi-Wan cried, and rushed forwards, kneeling down next to him. The Boy was holding his nose, and when Obi-Wan parted his hands, he saw blood streaming from the Boy's nose. "Quinlan just let me heal him."

"Fine," Quinlan said, twirling his sabre in his hand. "Hurry up."

Obi-Wan prised Brechin's hands away, and carefully placed his right hand on his nose, ignoring the blood, and closed his eyes. A soft light came from the palm of his hand, as he gently healed what he could. Soon, Brechin relaxed as he felt his nose slowly return back to normal, and the bleeding finally stopped. "All better?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah," Brechin answered, before they were roughly grabbed again, and pulled through the ship, heading down the ramp.

Obi-Wan gasped as he realised where they were. "_The Invisible Hand?"_

"The _What?"_ Brechin asked.

"This is Count Dooku's flagship!" Obi-Wan said, panic in his voice. Droids turned to look at them, Vulture Droids turning their triangular heads towards them, along with Droidekas.

Someone clapped, and they looked around to see a massive Droid, with claws on its hands and feet, large red eyes and dark metal as its main skin and framework. Brechin suddenly tensed next to Obi-Wan, and snarled. "You?"

The Jedi Hunter Droid gave a loud laugh, and said, "Hello Brechin. It's been a while. A year actually, since I last saw you. When I killed your Master."

**

* * *

**

** CLIFFIES! **


	11. A Rescue Party

** THREE UPDATES IN A WEEK! Wow, now you are all definitely spoiled! Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

**

A RESCUE PARTY

Anakin Skywalker was pleased with the result in Nexus Ortal, and was glad that he may at least have a sleep this time, for the first time in days, maybe even weeks. Yawning, he pushed his fighter back into its slot, before nodding for Artoo to eject. The small astro-droid popped out of its slot, and whistled in a tired way, making Anakin nod.

"I agree Artoo. Let's go and sleep," He managed to yawn, before stretching. He scratched the back of his head, and headed towards the doors to the Hangar of the _Resolute_, desperate to get a shower and head for his bed. Artoo was following behind him, beeping at Clones that passed them, checking the fighters and gunships that were now powered down in their docks, before turning to the Droid sector, giving a high whistle, which Anakin ignored until the last minute. With an irritated beep, Artoo disappeared around the corner, with Anakin staring after him.

_It's been a long campaign. I want my bed, so note to self. Apologize in the morning._

Walking to his quarters, he opened the door, and flung himself down on the bed, face in his pillow, and limbs sprawled. Breathing in the smell of the pillow, he turned onto his back, and stared at the dark ceiling, before closing his eyes.

_I am relaxed. I can let go of my emotions of what happened today._

He had lost so many men today.

Groaning, Anakin opened his eyes, trying his best to not picture the faces of each Clone, each person, that had died out there today.

_Yup, Obi-Wan has a nice easy mission. Just go out, get a kid, and bring them back to the Temple. How hard could that be?_

Anakin scowled, and sat up, banging his head due to his height, and scowled loudly, rubbing the offending spot on his head vigorously and messing his hair up even more. Swinging his legs out from the bed, he rubbed his forehead and walked to place his sabre on the desk...

Only to find it gone.

Panic rose through his body, and he spun on the spot, looking for the glittering hilt on the floor, before rushing out, retracing his steps, and heading to his fighter. Pulling it out the dock, he stared inside for it, and slapped a hand on his forehead when he saw it right before his face, sparkling as though it was mocking him, and saying, _ha ha!_ Over and over again in his head. Scowling, he grabbed it, and placed it on his belt, before heading back, ready to take a long shower and a nap...

"GENERAL SKYWALKER!"

He groaned, and turned to see a Clone rush towards him, before stopping, panting, before him. "What?"

"There's...A transmission...For you..."

"Tell them to call me back later." Anakin said huffily, and slouched off before the Clone could breathe another word. "I want to sleep."

He slammed the door, and fell face-first back on his bed.

_Finally...Sleep..._

He was just about dozing, when a loud banging noise sounded from his door. Groaning in irritation, he got up, and opened the door, anger on his face. "What?"

"Sir," It was the same Clone (At least, he _thought_ so). "The Jedi Council say its urgent you contact them."

"The Council?" He repeated, heading out of his room and towards the Bridge already. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Yes sir, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen," The Clone said. "I told them to call back later, but they wanted to talk to you."

Anakin wanted to sink to the floor and die; he had just told the Council to shove off in other words. "Well, time to face the music then." He paused, and said, "Go wake Ahsoka."

The Clone nodded, and rushed off, just as Anakin turned to the holo and flicked it on, revealing all of the members of the Council bar one. "I'm sorry for my actions earlier Masters. I didn't know it was, well, you that was contacting."

"_Formalities aside Skywalker,"_ Mace said firmly. _"We have something to tell you."_

"_A rescue mission, you must embark on,"_ Yoda said. _"In trouble, your Former Master is."_

_Again?_ Anakin sighed, but frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

XXX

Ahsoka rushed through the corridor of the _Resolute_, heading towards the Bridge as she dodged Clones and Droids alike, only just receiving the call that her Master had issued on her comm. link. The main doors to the Bridge slid open, and she ran to the strategy table, panting heavily, and stared up at Anakin and Yularen as they frowned at her.

"I'm here I'm here!" She gasped, wiping her forehead.

"Yes, we could hear you a mile off," Anakin muttered, before turning to the micro-holograms of the Jedi Council. "Right, run this through again for me."

Mace rolled his eyes. _"Quinlan Vos has backstabbed Obi-Wan, and captured him and Brechin. It is likely that they are being held on a Warship near the planet of Bespin. We need your fleet to head over to the system and rescue them, possibly destroying the blockade as well."_

"So, go in, rescue them, blow up some ships, and get home?" Anakin repeated in simple logic. "Pretty easy."

"_Careful, you must tread, Young Skywalker,_" Yoda warned, his wrinkled face frowning. _"An unknown threat, this is."_

"What, a Jedi Hunter Droid has a chance to take me down?" Anakin muttered. "It's just another bucket of bolts- no offence." He added to a Droid similar to C3PO as it passed.

"Such cheek," It muttered, before continuing on. Anakin rolled his eyes, and stared at the Council.

"Right, I'm on my way to Bespin just now," He said firmly.

"_May the Force be with you Anakin. You're going to need it,"_ Kit Fisto said, and the Council disconnected. Sighing, Anakin turned to Yularen.

"We need a plan, any ideas?"

"Master," Ahsoka piped in before the Admiral could speak. "Why don't we go in on separate fronts? Half the fleet?"

"I guess that could work, provided that Obi-Wan is able to stay alive for a while," Anakin said nonchalantly. "Honestly, how many times have I rescued his backside now?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and folded her arms, leaning to the side. "Let's not get competitive Master, and go and help Obi-Wan."

Anakin forced a sigh. "Alright. We'll try it your way Snips. Let's get going."

Ahsoka nodded, and turned to one of the control panels, already charting a course for Bespin. Anakin turned to stared out the window, arms folded, looking relaxed. In reality though, he was tense, jaw slowly clenching, and hands tightening on his arms.

He was going to make Quinlan pay at all costs for this. Even if it meant ripping him to shreds. Calming his breathing, he watched his fleet get into position, some cruisers remaining behind to stay with the system, and waited for his Admiral to look at him for the signal. Finally, he nodded, and the cruisers jumped into Hyperspace, heading for Bespin.

XXX

"Is it just me, or do you feel cold?" Brechin asked, looking around at Obi-Wan.

They were stuck in an elevator, Droids behind them and in front, Quinlan and the massive Jedi Hunter Droids at the very front, standing at the doors, waiting for the lift to arrive at the Bridge. Obi-Wan had to agree that he always felt a slight chill when he neared a Sith these days, knowing full well that they were slowly gaining in power as the War prolonged.

"Yes," He admitted, looking down at him. "I do."

Brechin nodded, and stared around at the Battle Droids, as they glanced around, guns being held tightly in their claws. Obi-Wan was also looking around, as though he was trying to weight the situation himself, sometimes glancing at Quinlan ever now and then, as though in disbelief that he had betrayed them.

Quinlan seemed to realise, and glanced around at him. "This is what I am, Kenobi. A Sith; time for you to accept that."

"I'll never accept it Quin," Obi-Wan said sadly. "Why did Yoda accept you back if you were still tainted?"

"I can cover my tracks well. Always have, always will," Quinlan retorted, before turning away, thus sealing the conversation. Obi-Wan scowled, and let himself fall into a light meditation, half aware of what was happening.

Brechin stared around at him, and noticed the unfocused eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Whatever he was doing, he wasn't going to disturb him.

"We're here," Chronos hissed, and the doors opened to the Bridge. Obi-Wan shook himself out of his light meditation, the shivers up his spine now much worse than before. The Droids shoved them forwards, pushing them into the Bridge with their guns smacking their backs. Brechin scowled at them, but Obi-Wan placed his hand on his back, keeping him close, as they walked into the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand._

"Hello Obi-Wan," A voice sounded, and Obi-Wan looked up, before his eyes darkened, keeping Brechin close to him.

"Count Dooku," He growled, as the Sith Lord turned to him. A twisted smile came onto his wise, old face.

"It has been a while, my Friend," Dooku said. "A long time. I am going to enjoy this so much."


	12. A Battle in the Sky

** Here is the battle! It'll be spread over a couple of chapters, but here's one part of it! Enjoy! And remember to review!

* * *

**

A BATTLE IN THE SKY

Obi-Wan's jaw became clenched, as the Sith Lord walked towards him, one hand resting on his light sabre, and the other hidden under his cloak, walking tall and proud like the Noble Man he was. Placing a hand on Brechin's shoulder, he stilled the boy, trying to offer him waves of comfort to his obviously pounding heart. He suddenly wished that he could do the same to himself, and calm his own heart, thumping loudly in his chest.

Dooku paused before Obi-Wan, his brown eyes staring straight into Obi-Wan's blue and smirked, and said, "It seems the Jedi have finally failed."

"We've not failed yet, Dooku," Obi-Wan retorted, keeping his hand on Brechin's shoulder. "I'm telling you that now."

Dooku sighed, and said, "Ever the positive Man, my old friend. I am sorry that you are going to suffer today; you should have joined me when you had the chance."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Yeah, and become a backstabber like you? I know the rule of two Dooku; eventually, your Master would turn on you, and kill you."

Dooku's eyes darkened, and he hissed, "I am his favourite apprentice, Kenobi."

"For how long?" Obi-Wan said sadly. "How long until he finds someone else?"

Dooku growled, before saying, "Tie them up in the seats, and put something over Kenobi's mouth; I don't want to hear his voice for the rest of our conversation."

Obi-Wan winced as Quinlan grabbed his arms roughly and Chronos seized Brechin's, his claws digging into the boy's arms. Both were shoved down into a couple of seats, and bound tightly, but Quinlan hesitated, looking into Obi-Wan's face.

He winked, and tucked something into his bound hands, before grabbing a bit of cloth, and tying it around Obi-Wan's mouth, stopping any chance of him from speaking. Fingering the sabre in his hand, Obi-Wan stared at Quinlan, and sent him thanks through the Force. Turning his vision to Dooku, he stared at the Sith Lord, and tried to speak, but, thanks to the gag, he couldn't.

"What's that Kenobi?" Dooku jeered, standing before him. "Want to say something? Oh, you can't, can you?"

Obi-Wan glared at him, and said a curse through the gag, but it was muffled due to the cloth used. So, instead, Brechin said, "What do you want Old Man?"

Dooku glared at Brechin at that, before saying, "Do not insult me Boy."

"What, just making a point. How old are you, hundred?"

The Droids nearby sniggered, before Chronos swiped at them, breaking them in half. Turning, the Jedi Hunter Droid sneered, "You look too young to be a Jedi. Pity, makes you more pathetic."

Brechin glared at Chronos, before saying, "How did a Droid get as ugly as you?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, before turning the sabre in his hands, checking for the buttons and the shape to get a feel of it. Yes, this was his sabre, no doubt, but it was risky to ignite it while he was bound to a chair, and with Brechin weapon less as well, the chances of them surviving this was slim.

Then, he saw Quinlan, and the Man nodded, sneakily taking his sabre from his belt, ready to ignite it. Obi-Wan gave him a warning through his eyes, and Quinlan stopped, and his hand rested on his sabre, ready to attack.

"Now, I believe we've held this off long enough," Dooku sighed, and nodded at Chronos. "Kill him."

The Jedi Hunter Droid took his sabre, and ignited it, prowling towards Brechin. "Once I kill you," He glanced at Obi-Wan. "You'll be next."

Obi-Wan glared at him, a fire in his eyes, and growled low in his chest. Chronos turned to Brechin, gave a Droid's equivalent of a sigh. His eyes stared at Brechin, who was now struggling in his bonds, eyes wide at Chronos as he got closer...

The massive Warship rocked, as an explosion sounded from one side.

"Sir! We have five Republican Cruisers coming towards us!" A Droid sounded through the chaos that was now rising around them. Obi-Wan stared around, just as a familiar voice sounded through the air, and causing Dooku to glare at the at the controls

"_Hello there!" _The voice sounded with a chuckle. "_This is Anakin Skywalker of the Resolute; we have your blockade outnumbered!"_

XXX

Anakin smirked as he continued the transmission, staring at the massive head Warship, fire issuing from one area that they had struck as a surprise, and get the attention of the Count should he be on it. Ahsoka was already heading down to the hangar, ready to lead a boarding party onto the _Invisible Hand_, and rescue the people on board.

"Now then Droids. We have more ships heading towards the system as we speak, so please," Anakin smiled wider. "Hand the prisoners over, and we will at least give you a quick death."

"_Oh so rash Skywalker,"_ Dooku sounded. "_But don't make so many foolish decisions just now, when I have your Former Master, and his Charge on board. I could have them both shot."_

"Really? And what would your Master think?" Anakin asked, staring at the screen in case they wanted to contact them via holo. "Dooku, let them go, or we'll storm your ship and take them back ourselves."

Dooku laughed. _"Try it, Hero with no Fear."_

He disconnected, and Anakin sighed, turning to Yularen. "Get a transport ready. I'm going in with some Clones."

"Yes General," Yularen answered, and he flicked a button, contacting the main hangar to get a ship ready. Sighing, Anakin checked his belt for his sabre, before rushing off, bumping into Ahsoka in the process.

"I thought you were going into the air?" He demanded.

"I was on my way down," Ahsoka said firmly. "Just had to get changed into my suit." She was wearing her red, full body space suit, her gloves on her arms.

"Right, let's go!" Anakin said, and the pair ran to the hangar, heading in different directions; one to their fighter, ready to lead an assault on the blockade.

Another to the massive Warship that Obi-Wan was in.

XXX

Obi-Wan stared at Dooku with triumph in his eyes, as though to say.

_You've lost. Give it up!_

Dooku scowled, before saying, "Quinlan. Kill them."

Quinlan nodded, and took his sabre, igniting it in a green light, walking towards Obi-Wan, while Chronos glared around at Brechin, who had resumed his panic mode, struggling in his seat. Obi-Wan positioned the sabre, ready to ignite it, staring at Quinlan.

"NOW!" He said, and he lunged at Chronos, shoving him to the ground and over the panel to the lower deck of the Bridge. Obi-Wan ignited his sabre, severing the ropes binding him, and jumped up, Force-pushing some Droids over the railing and down, while Dooku took his own sabre, ready to unleash some lightning on the pair...

Brechin appeared from above Obi-Wan, and high-kicked his sabre from his hand, before pushing the Sith Lord away. "We need to get out!"

"Quin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "We need to go! Now!"

"Yep! Coming!" Quinlan rushed towards them, and they ran out through the blast doors, heading into the corridor.

"AFTER THEM!" Dooku yelled, and the Battle Droids rushed forwards, guns raised and ready to fire...

Only to have blast doors slam shut in their faces, when Brechin elbowed the controls. Obi-Wan turned to Quinlan, and folded his arms. "Double Agent?"

Quinlan chuckled, and said, "Well, actually, Jedi all the way. Now, let's go!" He rushed off, with Obi-Wan and Brechin following behind him, running as fast as their legs could let them. "HURRY UP!"

"Oi! Shorter legs!" Obi-Wan yelled back, as he and Brechin – who was not much taller than him- matched paces. He was a bit smaller built than most of his fellow Jedi, but when he needed to run fast, he could run fast.

"Where is he leading us?" Brechin said, staring at Obi-Wan.

"Obviously, to get a ship," Obi-Wan answered. Soon, they caught up with Quinlan, still running towards the hangar.

Finally, they arrived at the massive blast doors, and Quinlan punched a code in, making them open to reveal...

A hangar full of Droids, which all turned in unison to stare at them, guns ready and raised. Destroyer Droids marched behind them, and the two Jedi Masters stood back to back, the only two of the three still owning light sabres, and ignited them. "Brechin, give them a lift!"

Brechin raised his hand, and Force-pushed the Destroyer Droids down the corridor, making them crash into some Droidekas as they came towards them as well. The Battle Droids opened fire on the two Jedi Masters, who began parrying shots back without much failure, ducking some shots that they were unable to parry back.

"We need to get off this ship...NOW!" Quinlan yelled.

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" Brechin yelled back. "We need to move out of range!"

Obi-Wan grabbed Brechin's arm, and pulled him behind some boxes, Quinlan protecting their back as he moved with them. Kneeling beside them, he said, "So, what's the plan?"

XXX

Outside, in space, Ahsoka led her squadron through some Vulture Droids, aiming for the Bridge of a Droid Cruiser, before firing. The lasers soared through the glass, and struck controls and Droids alike, causing the massive ship to start losing control, heading downwards as it began to lose control...

And crash into another, making a large explosion sound through the air, and rock her fighter. "Master! Two Clanker ships down and out!"

"_Good job Ahsoka! Now, clear a way for me and the rescue party to get through!"_

"I'm on it Master, just be careful!" Ahsoka spun her fighter to the left, and headed straight for the _Resolute,_ ready to escort Anakin's ship towards the _Invisible Hand._

Hopefully, the party they were rescuing was still alive.

**

* * *

**

**We're nearly at the End! Just a few more! **


	13. Retrieval

**RETRIEVAL**

Obi-Wan, Brechin and Quinlan were still pinned down in the hangar, behind some boxes, already aware that more Droids were coming, marching down the corridors, ready to fire at the three Jedi pinned down in the hangar.

"Where is Skywalker?" Quinlan demanded, glaring at Obi-Wan.

"I have no idea, but don't panic!" Obi-Wan said firmly. "He'll be here!"

Brechin ducked a blaster shot as it came towards him. "We have to get out of here! Now!"

Obi-Wan flicked his comm. link into life, and said, "Anakin! Where are you?"

"_We're on our way! Just got into a mess right now, but hang tight! Can you survive for five minutes?"_

"Five minutes!" Quinlan demanded. "Please Anakin! We need off now!"

"_I'll do what I can to speed up, but have YOU been chased by Droids before?"_

Quinlan made to retort back, but Obi-Wan shook his head, and said, "We'll try to hold out for five minutes, but hurry! There's going to be too many Droids for us to hold off!"

"_We'll be there soon, just keep faith Master!"_

Anakin disconnected, and he was alone. Staring at Quinlan and Brechin, he said, "We're going to have to fight, until he gets here."

Quinlan sighed, and took his sabre, glancing around at the Droids. "Those Droidekas are going to be a problem though. How to destroy _them?"_

Brechin suddenly got up, crouching low as he headed away from them.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan demanded, reaching for him, but the Boy swatted his hand away.

"Blow some things up, bide us some time," Brechin said shortly, jumping up to a balcony, and hiding behind some boxes. The two Jedi Masters glanced at one, and ignited their sabres, leaping out from behind the boxes towards the Droids.

Blaster shots were parried back with such speed and accuracy, that the Battle Droids and Destroyer Droids fell, landing on the ground and tripping more Droids behind them. Together, both Jedi Force-pushed the line of Droids back, making them smash into the wall behind them, and making way for the shielded Droidekas to get through, rolling towards them, before unwinding and firing.

"We need cover!" Quinlan yelled, backing off towards the boxes again. Obi-Wan dived behind them as well, and sat against the boxes, wincing as some blaster shots struck the boxes, most smashing into pieces. "What is that Kid doing?"

Some gas canisters were thrown above their heads, soaring to the Droids, and landed before them.

"GET DOWN!" Obi-Wan yelled, and shoved Quinlan to the ground, shielding his head...

A large explosion erupted through the hangar.

XXX

"_Master, something must have happened; the east hangar where we're meeting Master Kenobi is on fire!"_

Anakin swore loudly to himself, and said, "Well, speed up! Hurry!"

"_I can't get past the Vulture Droids!" _Ahsoka sounded, and her fighter swerved, making Anakin do the same, narrowly evading the Droids that came towards them. Panic rose through Anakin's very core; how can they get to the Main Warship to rescue Obi-Wan if the Droids would not let them alone?

Then it struck him.

"Ahsoka, do what I say. Lure the Droids to the Warship!"

"_What?"_

"Just do it Padawan!" Anakin kept his voice steady, but his heart was hammering in his chest, through fear and worry for Obi-Wan. "We'll both lure the Vulture Droids to the Warship, and veer off at the last minute!"

"_Alright Master! Over and out!"_

Anakin bit his lip, steering his ship out of fire, and towards the Warship, making a direct path towards it.

_Just hold on Master! I'm coming!_

XXX

Obi-Wan coughed loudly, wiping some soot off his face, and sat up, staring around for any sign of Brechin or Quinlan. Crawling towards his sabre, lying a few feet away, he grabbed it, wincing at some injuries, and pulled himself up against some boxes, still coughing loudly, unaware that a tall, mechanical being was watching him.

Aware someone was nearby, Obi-Wan gazed around, trying to locate them through the smoke, and coughed, "Brechin?"

Something moved, and he followed their movement with his eyes, staring straight towards them. "Brechin?" He called, but sounding unsure now.

"Brechin is dead," A cold voice sounded, and he flinched, as Chronos appeared from the smoke, glaring straight at him. "He died due to his heroic act."

"No...I would have sensed it!" Obi-Wan said, still holding onto the box he leaned against, hand over his chest.

"Well, I saw his mangled body, lying over there," Chronos pointed into the smoke, but Obi-Wan didn't keep his eyes off the Droid. "Such a shame; I wanted to kill him myself."

Obi-Wan glared at him, breathing heavily. "Why must you treat living things as objects of game?"

"Why not?" Chronos stepped closer. "That's all you are to me, each of you Jedi that is. Imagine life being wasted, like now. War, crime and all sorts." He gave the robot equivalent of a sigh. "Whereas Droids won't have any Wars."

"You don't know that," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Droids have Wars."

"Only because they are enslaved to you," Chronos snarled, taking his sabres. "Now, I get to slay another Jedi."

Obi-Wan raised his hand, and Force-pushed Chronos back against some rubble, before clambering onto the box he leaned against, and made to Force-jump to the balcony...

Only to feel some wires wrap around his ankles.

Falling, he yelled as his shoulder connected with something hard, and then landed on someone soft. He glanced around to see Quinlan, unconscious, beneath him, his elbow striking the other Jedi in the stomach. Rolling away, Obi-Wan coughed violently, before looking up at Chronos as he got closer, sabres drawn.

"Now, you and your friend will die," Chronos snarled, and ignited the twin sabres, raising them high.

Obi-Wan raised his arms up, protecting his neck and face from the sabres as they came down towards him...

Only to feel nothing, no burning sensation, no pain. Opening his eyes, he stared up at Chronos, as he stood still, like stone, sabres still raised, and a green sabre through his stomach. Brechin appeared from behind, and said, "Leave them alone, you twisted piece of metal!"

Chronos moved away, and turned to Brechin, the smouldering hole in his stomach revealing the assortment of wires that were severed and sparking. When the Droid went to strike, Brechin ducked his attack, and swung the sabre upwards, slicing an arm, before slicing his legs clean off.

The Jedi Hunter Droid cried out, and tried to clamber up with its one good hand, but Brechin used the Force to slam the Droid against the wall, hatred in his eyes as he stalked forwards, sabre ready...

Obi-Wan managed to wrestle free from the wires, and limp towards him, grabbing his wrist. "Don't Brechin!"

"What?" Brechin demanded, glaring at him.

"Don't kill out of hatred! Out of Revenge! He's an unarmed individual," Obi-Wan said firmly, lowering his wrist slowly. "Please."

Brechin stared at him, before relaxing, extinguishing the sabre. Bowing his head, he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Obi-Wan said, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"My Master always told me to control myself," Brechin muttered, his head still bowed. "I've disgraced his memory and teachings by nearly destroying that Droid when he was unarmed."

Obi-Wan gazed at him sadly, and said, "You have done no such thing."

Brechin stared up at Obi-Wan, and whispered, "I want to go to the Temple. Now."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Obi-Wan and Brechin spun around to see Chronos stand on what was left of his feet, clawed hand steadying him, and two more sprouting from his back...

Like a predator, he pounced. Obi-Wan pushed Brechin out the way, and felt the Droid land on him, winding him, as its weight crushed onto his body. The Droid grabbed him around the neck, drawing a pistol, and placing it against his temple, ready to fire...

Brechin grabbed him from behind, and the Droid screamed in anger, moving away from Obi-Wan, continuously firing the blaster, trying to strike Brechin at all costs with a shot, another claw grabbing a sabre. Brechin grabbed the claw with the sabre, and his eyes widened, as though he recognised it.

Finally, Chronos tossed Brechin to the ground, and spun around, blaster raised towards the Boy. "Now, I'll kill you, like I should have done a year ago!"

"Brechin! Now!" Obi-Wan yelled, and he pushed out with one hand, grabbed the claw with the Force, stopping the finger from pulling the trigger. Brechin ran forwards, and summoned the sabre in Chronos' hand to his own, igniting it in his own hands.

Chronos turned to Obi-Wan, and let him pull the claw away, ready to fire a shot at the unsuspecting Jedi.

With a flash of green light, the Droid's head fell, and then the two halves of its body, as Brechin sliced him in half as well. "This was my Master's sabre," Brechin muttered, staring at it. "Ironic, isn't it? He killed my Master, only to get killed by my Master's sabre itself."

Obi-Wan just stared at him, before a beeping noise from his comm. brought him back into awareness. "Anakin!"

"_We've arrived! Just hold on!"_

A ship entered the hangar, landing, just as Quinlan slowly sat up, hand on his stomach. The ramp lowered, and eight Clones descended, guns raised just in case any Droid appeared, staring around. Obi-Wan rushed to Quinlan, and helped him up, arm around his shoulder, dragging the Jedi towards the ship, Anakin standing at the top of the ramp.

"BRECHIN!" Obi-Wan yelled, and the Boy rushed forwards, past the Clones, and up the ramp. "Anakin! Let's go!"

Anakin rushed to the controls, and started the ship up, the Clones heading back into the ship. "Let's go Rex!"

"Yes General!" Rex yelled, just as the hangar door opened, and Droids erupted into the hangar, pistols already firing at the ship, scratching the metal work.

"HEY!" Anakin yelled pointlessly. "They're scratching the pain work on my ship!"

"JUST GO!" Obi-Wan yelled at him.

Anakin huffed, and flew out of the hangar, and into the battle that was raging around them. Obi-Wan grabbed hold on a seat, settling down and strapping himself in, as Vulture Droids and Clones fought in the sky, explosions rocking around them. Holding his breath, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, holding onto his seat tightly as the ship rocked a few times.

Until the explosions stopped. Opening his eyes, he watched as Anakin's Flagship engulfed them, the hangar doors closing behind them, as the fighters returned.

"Admiral Yularen, ready for hyperspace. Now!" Anakin sounded through his ears.

The last thing Obi-Wan saw, was Anakin turning and rushing towards him, his face in concern as he placed a hand over the wound to his chest.

"Hold on Master! Just hold on!"

Vision fading, Obi-Wan placed his head back...

And everything went black.

* * *

** Okay! Just a couple of more chapters to go, and a surprise at the end! **


	14. Always a Jedi

**Wow! Two updates in the one day! Well, one more chapter to go, and then the BIG SURPRISE at the end. But, I'm gonna wait for a few days until I publish it ;)**

* * *

**ALWAYS A JEDI**

"Come on Kenobi, wake up Man."

Someone was sitting next to him, he could hear them. And sense them. Slowly, he moved his hands, and then his legs twitched. Now, he had enough strength to open his eyes.

He was lying in the Med Bay of the _Resolute_, the engines rumbling beneath him, and turned his head to see Quinlan, sitting at his side, head bowed, and hands clenched on the covers. He had a black eye, scratches, and some bandages around his upper arms and torso.

"Quin?" He asked fraily, uncertain that this was really him, or someone else.

Quinlan raised his head, and said, "Obi!"

Jumping to his feet, he leaned over, and said, "How are you? Do you feel sick? Want me to get the Healers? Do-?"

"Quin, stop, before you give me a headache," Obi-Wan winced as he sat up, revealing a loose white shirt, open at the collar, revealing bandages. "Great, another injury." He muttered.

"Could be worse, and it'll be my fault," Quinlan placed his hands over his face, sinking down into his chair. "I should have planned it better."

"Planned what better? Oh," Obi-Wan frowned, and said, "So, care to explain everything? Why you backstabbed us, and then came back?"

Quinlan lowered his hands, and sat back. "Yes, but it's gonna be a long story."

"I have time, I mean, it doesn't look like I'll be leaving any time soon," Obi-Wan indicated his torso, frowning at Quinlan. "So, start talking."

Quinlan took a deep breath, and said, "Before the mission began, before we took off, Yoda came to me. That's why I was late. He told me that this mission was also an opportunity to test where my allegiance was. I was shocked at that, but then he said that he had forseen my betrayal; you and Brechin dying by Dooku and Chronos' hands, while I watched from the shadows, with guilt and anguish over what I had done.

"I didn't know what to do, but he did. He told me that I was still to go ahead with it, but to save the pain, I was to save you." Quinlan ran a hand over his forehead, frowning. "So, I contacted Dooku while you were sleeping, and said that I had information for him. He was disappointed that I turned back to the Jedi, and that I made it possible for the Sith to return to the Light.

"So, we talked over the comm., and I arranged some plans with him, including changing the controls so that they obeyed my touch, and not yours. When we landed, I flicked a switch on the control board, just as we turned the ship off. Once that happened, it re-setted, and now listened to me. I had to keep the act up, that I was a friend of yours. So, I kept up my upbeat attitude. Once we found the kid, I had accomplished one part of the mission and I moved onto the next part. I alerted Dooku at the first opportunity, and made sure he knew that we had Brechin."

"So, you _were_ a double agent through the entire mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes; I lied about that fact earlier for a reason."

"Which was?"

Quinlan stared at his hands. "I was caught on whose side I was on."

Obi-Wan stared at him sadly, and said, "But, which side did you finally choose?"

Quinlan gazed at him. "The Jedi are my Family. Yes, there is corruption around, but, they have raised me, trained me, and took me in when no-one else would. I want to be with them, not the Sith; there is no pride, no outcome of being a Sith, besides making those suffer that oppose you. It got me thinking, when we were on the _Invisible Hand_; who would I rather be with? It made me think of Yoda's prediction; would I let my friend die for some stupid belief? That I was truly a Sith and not a Jedi? No, even a Sith sacrifices their feelings for their friends."

"So, you make a pretty rubbish Sith then," Obi-Wan joked.

Quinlan laughed, and said, "Oh, if I was still a Sith, Kenobi. I would have killed you right now. But anyway.

"I realised that the Jedi were the ones I was supposed to be with. So, when Dooku asked me to bind you, I seized the opportunity to give you your sabre back. When he ordered me to kill you, I stopped and freed you both. I had made my choice, even in front of Dooku, and there was now no turning back."

Obi-Wan smiled, and said, "Well. Welcome back Quinlan Vos."

Quinlan smiled, and said, "Thanks Kenobi."

At that moment, his comm. beeped, and he got up, staring at it. "I have to go Obi. Take care." He smiled, and held out his hand for Obi-Wan to shake.

"Wait," Obi-Wan stared at him. "You're...Going onto the field already?"

"Yes," Quinlan answered. "They need as many sneaky Jedi as possible. So, I guess this might be farewell."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, and shook his hand. "Good Luck."

Quinlan nodded, and released his Friend's hand, turning to walk out the door. He suddenly paused, and turned with a smirk. "One promise. Don't look in the mirror."

Obi-Wan immediately grabbed the bedside mirror, and held it before him. Staring back at him was two circles around his eyes, and the word, "PRANKED" on his forehead. Glaring at Quinlan, he shook his head as the Jedi rushed off, howling with laughter.

_Some Jedi indeed..._


	15. A Warning

**Well, penultimate Chapter! Next one, will be the last, and a surprise!**

* * *

**THE WARNING**

"Hey! Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan turned to see the Padawan rushing towards him, and smiled. His dark hair had been trimmed short, and a braid was woven behind his ear, wearing the tunic, tabard and breeches of the Jedi Order. Pausing before him, the Padawan bowed, before saying, "How are you?"

"I'm recovering as well as possible," Obi-Wan answered with a smile, as the pair walked beside one another. He stared down at him, and said, "How are you settling in?"

"Really well! I've made new friends," Brechin answered, smiling widely. "I thought that this place was going to be boring, but it's _amazing!_ So many books! Sparring halls! Ships! I never thought it to be like this!"

"Well, lesson learned; don't stereotype the Jedi," Obi-Wan laughed. "We're not all meditation and ranting about the Force. There's more to being a Jedi than that."

Brechin laughed as well, before saying, "I heard Quinlan is away on another mission."

"Yes, he's away to Kasshyyk this time; just to give a hand to the Wookies," Obi-Wan answered. "He should be back soon."

Brechin nodded, and heard his name being called. Staring around, the pair saw a group of Padawans waiting for Brechin, one waving at him from a staircase. "You coming Brechin?"

"Yeah!" Brechin answered, and he turned to Obi-Wan. "I have to go."

"Behave in your classes," Obi-Wan said firmly, and Brechin nodded, rushing off.

Heading towards the sparring hall for his class, Obi-Wan entered the Hall and flicked the light switch on.

Only for nothing to come on, and the darkness to linger. Frowning, Obi-Wan tried again, flicking the switch countless times, only for nothing to happen. Taking his comm. link, he activated it, and said, "890, can you report to the Sparring Arena. Hall five please."

Nothing but static.

"Hello?" Obi-Wan demanded, but the static remained. Staring around the pitch black hall, Obi-Wan took his sabre, ready to ignite it...

Only for the door to slam shut behind him, making him jump. The lock turned, and now, he was sealed in.

"Hello?" He yelled, rushing back to the door, and slamming his fists against the wood. "HELLO?"

"Aw, is the little mouse trapped?" Someone teased their voice high and cold, making the hairs on the back of his head stick up.

The lights flickered on, and he turned immediately, to see the owner perched on a mat, in apparent meditation. Her hands clasped her knees, and her eyes were closed tightly, only this time, she looked more threatening than before; black veins had appeared around her eyes, heading into her temples and hairline, the burn now nothing more than a red mark on the side of her face.

Then, her eyes opened, and the blood-red eyes focused on him, the pupils now slits.

"You..." Obi-Wan growled, grabbing his sabre, ready to ignite it. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just to give you a warning," Stellandra smirked, standing up. "Just about what is to come."

Obi-Wan glared at her, but didn't speak; biting his tongue to remain silent, finger hesitating on the button. "And why would you do that?"

"Oh, just to let you know that your entire world is going to be turning upside down." Stellandra stood up, taller and now more intimidating, with black robes and tunic. She had something strapped to her back, and Obi-Wan glanced at it. "I have new gadgets with me these days."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, and said, "Such as?"

Stellandra laughed. "A light whip being one, and a new sabre."

Obi-Wan shuddered at the first weapon mentioned. Light whips were able to resist light sabres, and even knock one out of someone's hand, rendering them armless in a Duel. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to use it," Stellandra sighed before smirking. "_Yet."_

Obi-Wan shuddered, but glared at her. "Try it."

Stellandra laughed, and said, "Oh no. Not yet my dear Obi-Wan. I have many other things planned for _you_."

Obi-Wan stared at her in shock, and couldn't help but ask, "What?"

She laughed again, before saying, "Oh, you're going to have to wait and see. Oh, to be fair." She frowned, "I have a warning."

Obi-Wan's jaw became clenched, and snarled, "What?"

"Keep out of my way, or everyone you know and hold dear will die," Stellandra hissed. "Starting with Anakin."

"You touch any of them..." Obi-Wan threatened, taking a step towards her. "I _will_ kill you."

"Maybe Satine will finally surrender to me, once she sees who I have," Stellandra smirked, and held up a portal holocentre in her hand, flicking it on.

A Boy appeared in hologram form, whimpering, chained up in the image. He recognised him immediately.

"Korkie Kryze?" He gasped.

"Indeed, and if you try anything, I'll kill him as well," Stellandra deactivated it, and stowed it in her belt. "So, what are you going to do?"

Obi-Wan glared at her, before saying, "I'm going to stop you. In any way possible."

The Sith Elder glared at him, curling her lips to reveal her teeth. She opened her mouth to say something, only for harsh knocking to erupt from the door. "Well, it seems my time is up. I must leave you."

"You're not going anywhere," Obi-Wan took a step forwards, and ignited his sabre.

Stellandra just cackled, and the lights immediately went out, leaving Obi-Wan standing in the dark, the blue light of his sabre all that shone in the dark. Suddenly, the door burst open, and the lights flickered on, as Mace appeared, accompanied by three Jedi.

"Are you alright?" Mace demanded, seeing his lit sabre.

Obi-Wan stared around, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I...think so."

Mace didn't look convinced, but didn't press the matter any longer, waving the other Jedi away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Mace," Obi-Wan extinguished his sabre. "I just got spooked."

Mace nodded, just as Obi-Wan's class turned up, and said, "I'll see you later."

Obi-Wan nodded, before turning to his class as they sat down on the mat, ready for him to begin the lesson.

_I'm going to stop her. In any way possible. Even if it kills me..._

* * *

**Be careful what you think Obi-Wan..That vision might come true. **


	16. Resurrection

**Well, here we are! The surprise in the story! Hope you enjoy this conclusion to the story!**

* * *

**RESURRECTION**

Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters sat at her desk, staring into the fiery orb before her, cold eyes focused on the mist inside it. Her elongated nails tapped against the table, as she waited for the transmission that was soon to come. Finally, she stood up, and circled the table, heading towards the door, and out into the City, heading down the steps, and outside, flanked by two of her Guards.

Staring at the sky, she clasped her hands before her, and watched, smiling as she saw the ship appear through the mist, descending down towards them, before landing, bronze metal gleaming through the red shroud that had fallen on their City. The ship was grand looking, carvings in its hull, and when the ramp lowered, she spied two armoured men, holding staffs, walking down towards her, and standing at the base of the ramp. A couple of boys followed next, and then the Man himself.

"Elder Fay," Talzin said, smiling at him. "It has been too long."

"Too long Mother Talzin," Fay answered with a smile, his wise old face distorted slightly. "We have him."

Talzin's cold eyes found the casket- the coffin- that bore the body inside, as it was brought down towards her, accompanied by two Men and two Women, and paused before her. Placing a hand out, she gently touched the polished wood, sensing the strong person within, now perished and gone. "It is such a shame that this person had perished so soon."

"His life will not be wasted any longer," Fay said. "He is needed in the Days that follow."

Talzin's eyes found Fay's own. "In order for there to be life brought back, someone must die."

"This person will be sent back once his task has been done," Fay retorted, frowning at her. "Please, Talzin. Do you not sense a change in the wind?"

Talzin lifted her hand off the casket, and said, "We have all felt it. Everyone- Sith and Jedi alike. Nightsisters, and your Brothers."

"A New life is about to arrive, but if we do not stop _her_, then all is doomed," Fay said. "You are our only hope."

Talzin sighed, before saying, "Then bring the casket inside the City. We will begin immediately."

Fay smiled, and nodded, before beckoning his followers inside, the massive wooden casket following behind. One boy carried another box in, with dark tunics and a light sabre- the dead Man's sabre- inside, whimpering at the tall, ghostly Women that watched him, their swords and energy bows ready just in case the Monks turned around and attacked.

The Men took the casket onto their shoulders now, as they headed through the magnificent entrance and into the very belly of the City, torches burning bright and clear, and the eerie green lights of the buildings casting a sickly look onto the ground, illuminating the ruins carved into the stone-work, and the river that flowed through the City. A separate part of the platforms were their destination.

"Will this work Mother?" Fay asked.

"Of course. Do you doubt our power?" Talzin asked, looking back at him.

"No, I am just worried this may not work the way we want it to," Fay said, as the Nightsister Leader waved her hand, making the others light the torches and prepare the potion. "It can have some serious side effects."

"I wonder how he feels over him only lasting until his mission is complete," Talzin muttered coldly. "He won't be too happy."

"I have spoken to him about it, and he understands the risk," Fay countered. "He is ready when we are."

"But the Galaxy may not," Talzin said firmly. "Nevertheless, I agreed to this...I have no choice now."

"You can back down Talzin," Fay said gently. "But then the Galaxy will suffer."

"I understand the risks," Talzin shook her head. "I will not let the Galaxy suffer, and fall to this Elder."

Fay nodded, and bowed as low as his arthritis could let him, and Talzin did the same.

"Let us begin," She said quietly, and nodded to the Men that held the casket. They gently lay it on the stone table, before taking careful steps back, standing behind the sisters as they stood by the table. Talzin approached the head of the table, and placed her hands on the sides of the casket, as though peering through the wood and into the casket itself. She leaned forwards, and whispered, "It is time my dear, for you to return. Your son needs you, as does your Grand-daughter, to slay this menace."

She raised her hands above them, palms facing the sky, and began to chant low under her breath.

The sisters high and rasping voices joined in with her chanting, eyes back, and swaying with her, moving in unison to some beat in their heads, a couple holding the potion in their hands, lifting the bowls above their heads.

Green light flowed around them, swirling in streams, with some entering into the casket via the openings in the lid and cracks in the sides. Fay shielded his eyes, as a sudden light came from the casket, gazing in wonder and astonishment at the act. His Followers gaped as well, staring at the casket, as a life signature emitted from the casket, getting stronger with each passing moment...

The sisters raised their hands, their voices now high, as, from the depths of the casket...

Someone moved.

Fay cautiously walked forwards staring at it, as the chanting died down, and everyone stared in silence at the casket, for the individual to make another noise- any noise- to tell them that they were alive...

A hand erupted through the wood, the Force aiding the person, and stayed, open in the air. The skin was pale, but had a tint of pink in it, the skin young looking, like the Man was when he died. Slowly, the hand receded, and returned into the casket, as the sisters and Monks opened the top, taking it off.

Talzin and Fay peered in, not bothered that the Man was naked, and gazed into the face, which was once a skeleton, now covered in skin. "Are you alright?" Fay asked gently, staring down at the closed eyes, gasping at his facial appearance.

His nose was straight, and his cheeks were rounded, as was his bearded chin. His brown hair was longer, the fringe falling into his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes...

And revealed mahogany ones.

"Fay?" He whispered, his Stew-jon accent coming through.

"Welcome back," Fay said, as he sat up, staring around. "Welcome."

The Man held his hands up, staring at them, before looking around at Talzin. "Mother Talzin. Long time, no see."

The Dathomirian smiled, before saying. "Welcome back...

The Man smiled, before standing, getting out of the casket. "Come, we have work to do."

One sister robed him, and he stared up at the sky, through the hole that revealed the stars in the night sky.

_This isn't over Stellandra... _

Johnni-Fain Kenobi, the Father of Obi-Wan Kenobi, had returned.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**The next one is...**

**The Jedi Master Series: 12 Dark Pheonix. **

**It is not due to be released for a week to three weeks, but keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
